Même les pervers psychopathe ont besoin de pansements
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: [Sparadrap x Patron oui ce couple est wtf, j'en suis consciente et je l'assume totalement] Au hasard d'une plaine désolé du MMORPG Olydri 2.0, le Patron, caché derrière son écran par l'avatar du Geek, fait une rencontre avec le plus grand Noob de l'histoire : Sparadrap. De cette collision, naîtra un partenariat tout à fait inédit, au grand bonheur du pervers...
1. Prologue

_**Yellow ! Joyeuse Pâques en retard !**_

Léo : Ne me parle plus **jamais** de cette fête maudite !

 ** _Pyro * ricane * : Avec l'indigestion que tu t'es choppé, je me demande encore comment tu peux être vivant !_**

Léo * grogne * : La faute à qui aussi ? Quelle idée de mettre 42 sortes de chocolat à ma disposition...

 _Blanche : Ils étaient pour les Orphelins de la zone Industrielle de l'Empire. L'impératrice attend toujours tes excuses d'ailleurs._

 **Micka : Ouais, elle nous a tous passé un savon !**

 _ **Parle pour toi, moi elle m'a félicité. Pour concentrer la prime la plus élevé d'Univers dans ma tête, mais quand même...**_

 _Moran : Ce n'est pas un motif de réjouissances, elle a encore fait monter les prix sur nos têtes._

 ** _Que je sache, je n'ai pas mangé ses chocolats, alors vous vous débrouillez avec elle !_**

 ** _Bon, sinon, je fais une petite dédicace à ma petite Clemy, parce cette fanfic ( à chapitre, oui je sens que le délai va être long, et que je suis complètement irresponsable de lancer une troisième fic à chapitre ) est une commande de mademoiselle. En espérant que ça te plaise. Ah, et ça parle de Sparadrap de Noob ( que si vous ne connaissez pas, allez voir immédiatement, sinon, j'envoie mon commando d'élite ) et du délicieux Patron, personnification de la perversion de Slg._**

 ** _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, je ne fais que les emprunter pour satisfaire mes idées._**

 **Même les pervers psychopathe ont besoin de pansements.**

« C'était quand même plus pratique sur les forums…grogna le Patron, en se connectant à Olydri 3.0. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il c'était mis à écumer les MMORPG, en quête de nouvelles « proies » Les sites de rencontres qu'il avait exploité dernièrement n'avait pas donné grand-chose, c'est pourquoi il c'était rabattu sur les jeux en lignes. Il lui était infiniment plus facile de chopper une ou deux adresses dans les jeux, où bizarrement, il inspirait plus confiance que dans le monde réel. C'était peut-être du au fait qu'il piquait l'avatar du Geek, avec tous ses habits chatoyants et sa bouille adorable…

Il atterrit au beau milieu de nulle part, dans une grande lande s'étendant à perte de vue. Ses sourcils se froncèrent derrière ses lunettes de soleil : comment il c'était retrouvé là encore ? Le Geek avait du jouer depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait « emprunté » son compte. Il fit faire un tour à sa caméra : c'était vraiment le désert le plus totale. Lui qui espérait pouvoir fureter dans une grande ville, c'était râper. Enfin, maintenant qu'il était là, autant se diriger vers la cité la plus proche, ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps. Un coup d'œil sur sa carte, et il était en route.

Près de 45 minutes plus tard, le Patron fulminait devant son écran. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges de colère, et il avait failli mordre le Hippie qui avait essayé de lui faire un câlin. C'était quoi ce plan à la con ? Il aurait du atteindre la ville depuis des lustres ! La carte merdait ou quoi ? Bon, il continuait encore 5 minutes comme ça, et il balançait ce foutu ordi par la fenêtre, ça allait pas faire un pli.

« Eh ! fit soudain une voix fluette derrière son avatar, interrompant ses visions de destructions informatiques.

Ni une, ni deux, il se retourna vivement vers l'inconnu. Le skin d'un jeune homme mal rasé au stuff relativement badass, et à l'air avenant.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux-toi ? grogna-le psychopathe en puissance.

\- Tu t'es perdus toi aussi ? annonça joyeusement le glandu, en secouant son bâton de prêtre à deux petits centimètres de son personnage.

\- Nan sans déconner, soupira le Patron. T'as pas un moyen de sortir d'ici gamin ?

\- Si, justement, s'exclama l'autre, Arthéon m'avait expliqué comment faire, mais, le truc, c'est que j'ai oublié… finit, tout penaud le prêtre.

\- C'est bien ma veine ! grogna le pervers en puissance. Bon, je te laisse te débrouiller, moi je vais trouver cette foutue sortie !

\- Attend ! s'écria aussitôt l'inconnu en sautillant aux côtés de l'avatar du Geek. On pourrait s'entraider !

\- Mais quelle bonne idée gamin, et après on va aller cueillir des charmantes pâquerettes, aux fleurs bien épanouies, répondit le pervers avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-carnassier.

\- Pour les fleurs, je sais pas, mais trouver la ville, ce serait mégacool déjà non ? fit avec innocence le prêtre, en courant derrière le psychopathe en puissance.

\- Sans doute, mais pas avec toi gamin, rétorqua vertement le Patron. Il commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder ce bouseux.

\- Mais alleeeeeeeeeer, supplia de sa voix suraigu l'insupportable personnage. Arthéon y dit toujours qu'on est plus fort ensemble, récita avec conviction le prêtre, et même si Gaïa et Oméga Zell se dispute, faut toujours continuer ! Et puis Grand-mère elle dit toujours qu'il faut demander de l'aide quand on n'y arrive pas !

Le Patron ralentit sa marche en grognant. C'était vraiment une journée de merde. Mais à y repenser, ce crétin congénital avait peut-être une certaine utilité…

« C'est pas faux gamin, j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide, avoua le pervers en feignant le soulagement. Dès qu'on sort d'ici, tu voudras bien me rendre un ou deux services ?

\- Oh oui ! s'écria joyeusement le noob en agitant son bâton de soin. C'est pour une quête ? Parce que moi, je suis super fort pour toooutes les quêtes !

\- Ouais, c'est pour une quête, approuva le Patron. Elle s'appelle Appât pour Chopper une Lune…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Yellow ! Bonne fête du travail !**_

 **Micka & Pyro : TA GUEULE !**

Léo * cligne des yeux * : Ca décoiffe.

Moran : Elles ont quoi les deux Drama Queen ? 

**_Bah, disons que y en a qui doivent encore bosser aujourd'hui..._**

 **Micka * hurle * : FOUTU RAPPORT A FAIRE A L'IMPERATRICE !**

 **Pyro * crie * : SALOPERIE DE FORMULE ALCHIMIQUE A RENDRE !**

 ** _On va les laisser se calmer hein. Bon, voici le second chapitre de notre petite "idylle" entre le Patron et Sparamoule ^^ (je ne me lasse pas de le dire, c'est totalement surréaliste ) Je fais comme d'habitude une grosse dédicace à Clemy, je sais que tu vas passer par là Voila le chapitre que je te fais miroiter depuis deux semaines ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours très très très très très très très très plaisir ! Bisous et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Réponse à Elias :_**

 ** _Merci beaucoup ! J'adore la cohérence, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci continuera à rester fidèle aux personnages originaux. Des bisous !_**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Près des vertes plaines de BriseVent, petite ville côtière de l'Empire, trois joueurs se dirigeaient justement vers la bourgade. Une mission particulièrement coûteuse en mana, en points de vie, et en artéfacts avaient éreinté leurs avatars, et après avoir validé cette quête à deux balles, ils allaient prendre un repos bien mérité. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on passe niveau 42.

« Enfin validé cette foutu mission sur les infectés du Chaos, soupira l'un d'eux, une néogicienne.

\- C'est vrai que sans tank, c'est beaucoup moins simple, approuva le nécromancien.

\- J'ai failli me faire tuer ! renchérit la druidesse.

\- Heureusement que moi et mes pistolets nous sommes là pour sauver vos deux petits culs, sourit la néogicienne, en tâtant de la main son pistolet accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Eh, c'est facile de dire ça quand on a un bonus de puissance ! grinça aussitôt la seconde femme du groupe.

\- Ah c'est sur qu'il faut farmer, ricana l'autre, mais c'est pas à la porter de tout le monde.

\- Quand on passe la moitié de son temps à glander devant un ordi aussi…, soupira le nécromancien.

\- Arrêtons la cette discussion avant que je ne me fâche sur le terme glander, coupa la néogicienne.

\- Mais c'était un compliment voyons, sourit le nécromancien. Tellement d'efforts pour taper sur un clavier…

\- Vous engueulez pas, ronchonna la druidesse. Tiens, venez valider la quête avec moi, ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt un pnj à l'allure de tavernier porté sur la bouteille, avec son nez rouge et ses joues rondes d'écureuils.

Une touche enfoncée et un dialogue interminable plus tard, les trois compères avaient enfin obtenu leurs récompenses respectives, et pris un bon paquet d'expérience. Invoquant pour l'un les partiels à bosser, et un chapitre à rendre pour l'autre, le nécromancien et la néogicienne se déconnectèrent aussitôt leur butin encaisser, sans manquer de saluer leur amie.

Celle-ci resta encore un peu sur le serveur : il était encore tôt, elle pouvait encore effectuer une ou deux missions en solo avant d'aller dîner. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir à l'aventure, buter un ou deux opossums pour le compte de quelques marchands, quand la bouille adorable d'un prêtre l'interpella.

« Eh, eh, toi la madame méga badass ! s'écria le joueur, en s'arrêtant à côté de la druidesse.

\- Euh, oui ? répondit la « dame méga badass » en question, le sourcil levé.

\- Y faut que je vous pose une question méga trop importante ! s'écria le prêtre, sautillant sous l'effet de l'excitation.

\- D'accoooord, fit, légèrement dépassée, la jeune femme. C'est quoi exactement ta question ?

\- Bah, en fait, ma mamy qui me fait des flans tous les jeudis, elle va pas très bien, expliqua de sa voix innocente le joueur. Et comme mon papa et ma maman y sont partis en voyage trèèèèès loin, et pour trèèèès longtemps, et bah mon grand frère y doit beaucoup travailler.

\- Ah, déglutit la joueuse, la gorge sèche tout à coup.

\- Et puis y a aussi le méchant monsieur qui arrête pas d'embêter grand-mère pour qu'elle lui donne plein de sous, ajouta encore le prêtre, ne se séparant pas de son sourire joyeux. Même que des fois, il fait super peur of the dead !

\- Je…je…, fit la druidesse, au bord0des larmes.

\- Et donc, comme mon frère il est super giga triste quand il rentre à la maison, et bah j'ai pensé que je pourrais l'aider ! s'exclama, ravi, l'incarnation même de la pureté.

\- Ah oui, et comment ? demanda d'une petite voix la jeune femme.

\- Mon papy, y m'avait appris comment on fait pour aider les gens contre les méchants, avant qu'il devienne tout froid un matin, exposa le prêtre. Pas en les tapant, non non non, mais en signant un truc en papier…

\- Une pétition ? suggéra faiblement la druidesse.

\- Ouiiii ! Et même qu'après, les méchants pas beaux y peuvent plus rien nous faire ! fit en souriant de plus bel. Alors, je pensais que tu pourrais…

\- Oui, oui, donne-moi ta pétition, je vais la signer, coupa la jeune femme, dans un besoin frénétique d'aider cette pauvre âme en détresse.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est méga cool of the dead ! s'écria aussitôt le jeune homme. Alors, je vais t'envoyer le lien sur le canal privé, et y faudra que tu signes…

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! fit avec indulgence la joueuse, en ouvrant rapidement le lien.

\- Et puis, y faut laisser des trucs importants, genre, l'endroit où tu habites, ou ton numéro de téléphone, ou le code de ta porte d'entrée…, énuméra le prêtre.

\- Je te les donne avec plaisir, s'empressa de répondre la druidesse. Voila, c'est signé.

\- Merci, c'est mortel ! s'écria son interlocuteur.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour t'aider, répliqua aussi la jeune femme. J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour ta grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle avec compassion.

\- Moi aussi ! se mit à pouffer le jeune homme. Oh, mais il est déjà 16h ? C'est l'heure de mon goûter ! s'écria, effaré, le joueur. Je dois y aller, au revoir !

Et il s'éloigna en courant dans la ruelle adjacente, laissant là une jeune femme déprimée, qui se déconnecta pour aller puiser un pot de crème glacée dans sa réserve spéciale mauvais jours.

Toujours dans le jeu, le pauvre petit garçon si adorable courait à travers la campagne verdoyante, pour y retrouver son contact. Un sourire béat étira les lèvres du prêtre en apercevant le skin absolument trognon de son nouveau copain : un collant fuchsia, un slip bleu, et une veste de pirate faisait le corps, surmonté d'une tête avenante d'un homme dans la quarantaine. Cependant, la voix grave qui sortait de la bouche du personnage vous faisait courir un frisson sur la nuque : elle démantissait complètement le sourire accueillant qu'il affichait.

 **« Alors gamin, cette pêche, elle était bonne ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Yellow !_** ** _Co_ _mment_** ** _allez vous en cette belle soirée ?_**

 **Micka * pleurniche * : Ou est passé le soleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeil !**

 **Pyro : Dans ton c...**

 _Blanche & _Moran : LANGAGE !

Léo : Vous êtes gonflés, vous totalisez à vous deux 50% des injures de l'équipage.

 **Pyro : C'est qui les 50% restant ?**

Léo : 10% toi et moi, 20% pour Micka, et 20% pour...

 ** _* coupe * JE VOIS QUE tout le monde est en forme. Boon, voici, après une absence absolument non excusable, je poste ce chapitre 2, assez calme, et qui pose encore les bases de cette relation pas tout à fait saine. Je tiens à faire une énorme poutou à mes deux meilleurs bêta, Clémy et Kekobi, qui s'amusent beaucoup trop à corriger mon orthographe lamentable. Je fais également un câlin amicale à Myusikya : merci beaucoup pour ton follow et favorite, ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un suit malgré le temps démentiel entre chaque chapitre._**

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et bisous a tous !**_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« Ouiiiii ! s'écria joyeusement le jeune homme, manquant encore une fois d'éborgner le personnage du Geek. Cette attitude à la fois surexcitée et terriblement maladroite avait le don de faire grincer des dents le Patron. Déjà que ce type était LE noob par définition…

\- Envoie-moi les fichiers alors, au lieu de traînasser… grogna en retour son interlocuteur.

\- Ah oui, tout de suite ! fit soudain, sérieux, le prêtre. Trois petits points d'AFK apparurent aussitôt au-dessus de sa bouille adorable.

Les longues minutes de téléchargement firent apparaître un sourire tout sauf innocent sur la face burinée du Patron. Il avait bien bossé le gamin : plus de 15 personnes avaient été convaincu par son petit numéro larmoyant. Une vraie réussite, ce petit arrangement qu'ils avaient trouvé : il apprenait son rôle, jouait un peu la comédie, et en échange…

« Voila, c'est bon, j'ai tout mis dans la boîte qui envoie des messages ! s'exclama encore le noob en puissance.

\- Reçu gamin, approuva l'autre joueur.

\- Dis dis dis dis, sautilla le jeune homme, je peux avoir mon cadeau maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas le mioche…sourit avec malice le psychopathe. T'as été sage ?

\- Mais oui eeeeeeuh ! Même que ma grand-mère elle a dit que j'étais le plus sage des enfants qu'elle connaissait ! continua avec ferveur le prêtre.

\- Ah oui ? Tu me surprends gamin, ricana le Patron.

\- Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle regardait plutôt mon idiot de petit frère, mais je suis sûr qu'elle me parlait à moi quand elle à dit ça ! fit le noob, une moue boudeuse apparaissant sur son visage juvénile.

\- T'es mignon, gamin, répondit le pervers, en tapant d'une main agressive dans les cheveux du petit Sparamoule, mais là va falloir que j'y aille. Le Geek allait ressurgir d'une minute à l'autre, il n'avait aucune envie d'essuyer ces pleurnicheries sur le fait qu'il ait piqué son compte pendant quelques heures. Et le corps de Mathieu aussi, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail.

\- Mais c'est pas justeeeeeeeeeeu, bougonna dans sa barbiche le prêtre, d'abord, j'ai fait tout comme tu l'as dit, alors moi, moi je dis que je mérite mon cadeau ! affirma Sparadrap en croisant les bras devant son ordinateur de manière parfaitement puérile.

\- Fait pas chier, j'ai déjà un gosse pleurnichard à la maison, deux c'est trop, grogna le Patron. Allez salut !

\- Ah non ! s'écria le noob, tirant la manche du perso en face de lui. Tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Oh que si, sale gamin de m*rde… siffla le criminel en puissance, abaissant son regard meurtrier vers son horripilant « partenaire ». Ce qui lui permit de tomber sur une imitation ma foi assez réussie du Chat Potté. Comment il pouvait faire ça dans un jeu ?

\- S'il te plaaaaaaaaît ! supplia le prêtre à la barbichette. Je ferais tooout ce que tu voudras !

\- Tout ? demanda le psychopathe, levant un sourcil curieux au-dessus de ses lunettes de soleil. Ça devenait intéressant…

\- Absolument tout ! Même te donner les clés du coffre de la guilde qu'Arthéon m'a donné l'autre jour ! affirma Sparadrap, secouant la tête avec ferveur. Il avait pris son air de chien fou, prêt à rapporter n'importe baballe qu'on lui lancerait. Y comprit celle qui serait une ogive nucléaire

\- Mmh…Tu pourrais me donner le code de la carte bleue de ta vieille ? s'enquit le Patron.

\- Mamy elle a pas de carte bleue…fit, penaud, le noob. Elle a des cartes de routes, de magasin, mais j'ai jamais vu une carte bleue.

\- La carte qu'elle utilise pour payer idiot ! s'énerva aussitôt le pervers, fusillant l'idiot en question derrière son écran. Le truc avec un code qui fait bip bip !

\- AAAAaaaaah, mais ça c'est la carte magique de mamy ! s'écria Sparamoule, frappé par l'illumination. Elle s'en sert jamais, elle dit que c'est un truc de « jeune » et elle l'a donné à mon frère. L'évocation de son petit frère fit grimacer le prêtre : toujours à faire le grand alors que c'était lui le grand frère !

\- Bah elle doit avoir un code ta mamy, expliqua le psychopathe. Si tu me le trouves pour disons demain soir, je te donne le cadeau que je t'ai promis. Deal gamin ?

\- Tope-la ! s'exclama joyeusement Sparadrap, tendant sa main virtuelle vers celle de son vis-à-vis.

\- Si tu veux, s'amusa le pervers. Et il topa la main gracile du noob.

\- J'avais jamais fait de marché avant ! C'est trop cool of the Dead ! sautilla le prêtre. Maintenant, on est des meilleurs amis pour la vie !

Son regard plein d'innocence suffit à dessiner un sourire carnassier sur le visage du Patron : putain qu'il allait s'amuser avec ce gamin. Sans le savoir, le gosse venait de pactiser avec le diable.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Yellow bande cafards à poils longs ! Ca faisait...un bail ?**_

Moran : N'essaie pas, ça fait deux mois, nan trois mois. Même Micka n'est pas aussi retard sur ses délais de rapports !

 **Micka : Mes rapports sont toujours en avance pour ta gouverne sale crétin des BDM !**

 _ **N'enfonce pas le clou Moran...Une certaine personne m'ayant un peu tannée depuis tooout ce temps pour la suite, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce troisième chapitre, qui commence à poser des bases un peu plus sérieuses. Fallait bien à un moment, on parle du Patron quand même ^^.**_

Léo : Spoiler alerte : vous aller commencer à comprendre l'étendue de la perversité de l'auteure.

Moran : Tu pouvais autant dire que l'innocence va se faire pulvériser. Hein. 

**_ON NE SPOIL PAS LE CHAPITRE JE VOUS PRIE. Ermh. J'en profite pour remercier OkamiShigure, qui, malgré le temps astronomique entre deux publications, à quand même tenu à mettre le texte en favori, je te fais un gros poutou c'est juste adorable !_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous invite à lire un peu et vous invite à laisser un petite reviews, parce que de un ça motive de fou, de deux ça me fait culpabiliser et donc avancer plus vite, et de trois votre avis ô cher lecteur m'intéresse au plus au point._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **Chapitre 3 : Désolé Mémé**

Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé du salon, Sparadrap réfléchissait intensément. Oui, c'est possible je vous assure. Cela résultait en un jeune homme barbu fronçant les sourcils et fixant le plafond avec insistance, persuadé de trouver la réponse à son problème dans la peinture jaunâtre. La même question tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis tard hier soir ( 21h30) : comment réussir à avoir la peluche smourbiff qu'il avait vu l'autre jour dans le magasin trop cool-of-the-dead en bas de la rue à gauche de la maison à sa Mémé ? Et plus important encore, comment faire en sorte que son idiot de petit frère ne vienne pas tout gâcher en racontant que c'était lui qui avait fini toute la tarte à la framboise ?

Il en était arrivé au stade où il enfermait son frère dans un placard avant de prendre sa grand-mère sur un tapis volant pour aller au super magasin super génialissime, quand une masse silencieuse s'assit avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant sur son ventre. Laissant échapper une exclamation indignée, Sparamoule regarda avec des yeux furieux l'horrible personne qui lui servait de frangin.

« Dégage Thomas ! fulmina aussitôt le noob, se tortillant sous le fessier d'Ystos.

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé cher frère, remarqua-t-il avec assiduité. Qu'est ce qui te fait donc autant cogiter ?

\- Laisse moi tranquiiiille... bouda Sparamoule, foudroyant du regard son agresseur, qu'il allait exploser avec une super attaque de coup de pieds d'ici deux minutes !

\- Sais-tu seulement ce que veux dire le mot cogiter ?

\- Maaais, oui d'abord ! s'insurgea aussitôt le jeune homme, au désespoir de se libérer de l'emprise de son diabolique petit frère.

\- Ah oui ? Tu en es sur ?

\- Ouais ! Méga sur of-the-dead !

\- Tu peux m'expliquer dans ce cas ? demanda Ystos avec l'ombre de l'esquisse d'un sourire dans la voix.

\- Eeeeuh, oui, mais là j'ai pas envie ! Pis t'es trop idiot pour comprendre d'abord ! Et maintenant relâche mooooooooooi ! s'écria d'une voix suraigu Sparadrap, rouge comme une tomate à force de s'agiter sous le postérieur de son frangin.

Un soupir résigné s'échappa des lèvres du meilleur prêtre d'Olydri. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné… et mignon. Mais tout de même borné. Il souleva de quelques centimètres son derrière, ce qui permit à Sparamoule de respirer librement, et de se rouler en boule sur le canapé le plus loin possible de l'horrible personnage partageant son code génétique. Le regard qu'il lançait à la dite personne était assez équivoque la-dessus.

« Tu es fâché contre moi ? s'enquit doucement le guérisseur attitré de la guilde Justice, son regard inquisiteur se posant sur sa « victime ».

Un silence buté fut la seule réponse qu'il peut obtenir. Le fan de smourbiff pelotonner sur la banquette était assez orageux pour faire peur à un troll des cavernes de niveau 13. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers - enfin, aussi meurtrier que peuvent être les yeux de chatons de Sparadrap -, ses doigts crispés sur ses genoux, et ces derniers sous son menton. Ystos avait presque de la peine, quelque part au fond de son cœur, pour ce petit être innocent sur lequel il devait veiller, jour après jour. Presque.

« Ne fais pas la tête, fit le second Lepape, donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule de son cher frère.

Cette fois, ce fut un geignement indigné qui lui répondit, lui arrachant un sourire de satisfaction interne. Puis, un petit rire d'amusement quand des mains maladroites commencèrent à taper faiblement sur son maigre biceps.

« Ta force croit de jour en jour cher frère. Je suis impressionné.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Cependant, et tu m'en vois navré, continua Ystos en l'ignorant, mais Grand-mère m'a mandaté pour que tu l'accompagnes à l'épicerie.

\- Quoi ? Nan ! se récria aussitôt le noob. Et et… et d'abord je peux pas !

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit l'imperturbable cadet en haussant les sourcils d'un demi-millimètres.

\- Euh, euh, bah, je... balbutia l'aîné, cherchant manifestement une raison de ne pas y aller. Je dois...je dois...jouer avec un nouveau copain sur Olydri ! finit-il par dire d'une seule traite.

\- Un...nouveau...copain ? fit son frère avec suspicion.

\- Nan, mais nan mais je te jure ! C'est mon super meilleur ami, peut-être même que c'est un meilleur meilleur ami qu'Arthéon, ou Gaea !

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna encore le plus grand guérisseur du jeu.

\- Ouais ! assura encore farouchement le jeune homme, assurant d'autant plus sa prise sur ses genoux.

\- Tu veux bien me le présenter ce copain dans ce cas ? Que nous confirmions ce rendez-vous…

\- J'ai pas envie que tu connaisses mes copains, où ils verront combien j'ai un frère trop nul ! lança méchamment Sparamoule, gratifiant son frangin d'un regard aussi venimeux qu'effrayé.

\- Tu exagères, encore une fois. Je ne suis pas si terrible. Aller Keviiiiiin, insista Ystos, ébouriffant les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

\- NAN ! s'écria Sparadrap, sautant du canapé pour échapper à la main doucereuse sur son crâne.

Il atterrit sans grâce sur le parquet, et se mis en tailleur tout en continuant de fixer avec hargne son ex-agresseur. Celui-ci s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à répartir à l'attaque pour connaître ce mystérieux joueur qui semble-t-il avait, ô miracle, réussi à supporter son frère, quand le bruit d'une chute, suivie d'un gémissement sinistre, firent tendre l'oreille des frères Lepape. Aussitôt, Ystos fut sur ses deux pieds, et filait à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la source du bruit. Le regard inquiet de son grand frère le suivie, et c'est d'une voix faible qu'il demanda :

\- Thomas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Un silence angoissé fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient. Lentement, il se leva, et suivit son frangin d'un pas hésitant. De la chambre de sa mamy, la voix calme et ferme du second Lepape résonna :

\- Kévin, tu veux bien venir m'aider ? On doit mettre Grand-mère debout.

« Tu vas revenir bientôt ? s'enquit Sparadrap, l'inquiétude dégoulinant de son visage.

\- Dès qu'on aura vu le docteur Tournecourt, répondit doucement le guérisseur, soutenant sa vieille, son bras autour de sa taille et son bras sur ses épaules.

Sur le pas de la porte, Thomas eut un sourire rassurant pour son idiot de frère.

\- Tout va bien se passer, t'en fait pas.

Son noob préféré hocha la tête avec raideur, et referma la porte derrière eux. Il n'aimait pas le laisser seul, mais avec une probable entorse sur la cheville de Grand-mère, Ystos ne pouvait pas se permettre de simplement aller chercher des médocs et des bandages : un vrai médecin était nécessaire ici. Plus qu'à prier pour qu'aucunes catastrophes ne se produisent en son absence…

Seul dans l'appartement, Sparamoule écouta, les épaules tendues, le bruit de l'ascenseur anti-diluvien remonter les trois étages le séparant du palier des Lepape le grincement des portes en train de s'ouvrir le pas hésitant de mamy soutenue par celui assuré et silencieux de Thomas. Il resta devant la porte aussi longtemps qu'il put entendre les deux marcheurs dans l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il n'osa esquisser un mouvement que quand il perçut le claquement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée.

Lentement, il se détourna de la sortie de l'appartement, et dirigea ses pas vers la chambre de sa grand-mère. Devant la porte, il s'accroupit au niveau du sol, et ramassa le fil translucide cassé en deux qui y gisait. Il le fit jouer entre ses doigts, pensif.

 _« Mais eeeeeuh, Geekdu72, comment je fais pour trouver le code secret de la super carte magique de ma grand-mère ?_

 _\- Ah putain gamin, appelle moi comme ça encore une fois et je jure que tu vas morfler._

 _\- Bah comment je t'appelle alors ?_

 _\- Tu m'appelles pas crétin._

\- …

 _\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y a encore ? Tu veux un câlin tant qu'on y est ?_

 _\- Mais je sais pas comment avoir le code magique moi…_

Maladroitement, Sparadrap se remit sur pieds, fourra le fil dans sa poche, et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle sentait la camomille bon marché, le savon de marseille. Les vitres sales laissaient filtrer une lumière douceâtre, qui éclairait le couvre-lit tapissé de fleurs aux couleurs fanées. L'aîné des Lepape observa avec curiosité cette chambre, la seule zone interdite de la maison pour lui. Sans compter la chambre de son frère ( où il se rendait en cachette : fallait pas abuser, c'était lui le grand frère ), ni le placard du couloir et la cave et le sellier à côté de la cave. Bref, il n'y mettait jamais les pieds, parce que sa grand-mère avait besoin d'intimité, selon ce que disait cet idiot de Thomas. Bon, c'est vrai que la chambre de mamy n'était pas très intéressante, avec son ordinateur sans clavier et très très gros, ces photos toutes grises, blanches et noires. Pas même une seule peluche sur le lit ! Comment on pouvait bien dormir sans peluches pour te protéger la nuit des monstres de sous le lit ? C'était incompréhensible. Le noob secoua la tête, et s'avança vers la commode probablement plus vieille que la plus vieille des mamys. Il commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs, enlevant avec précautions les habits tout nul de la grand-mère. Il posa part terre culottes, gaine, truc pour tenir la poitrine ( qu'il regarda avec un œil perplexe : pourquoi porté un machin pareil ? ), jupes, robes, joli tee-shirt bouffants. Il vida ainsi les trois tiroirs, et fronça les sourcils définitivement après avoir contempler les deux premiers vides. C'était pas ce qui étai prévu ça.

 _\- Bon t'as tout enregistré le noob ?_

 _\- Doooonc, je mets le fil avec du scotch sur la porte de mamy ?_

 _\- Ouais…_

 _\- Pis j'attend qu'elle soit pas contente et qu'elle sorte avec Thomas ?_

 _\- Ouais. Et ensuite ?_

 _\- Je vais dans la chambre et je retourne les tiroirs de la commode…_

 _\- Tout à fait…_

 _\- Et je trouve le code magique après !_

 _\- C'est bien, t'as tout compris. On peut y aller maintenant où faut que je te tienne la main ?_

 _\- Tu vas me tenir la main ?!_

 _\- NAN CRETIN !_

Hébété, Kevin se gratta la tête avec nervosité. Il pouvait pas rentrer les mains vides, il aurait pas son cadeau… Il se détourna de la commode, et des piles de vêtements parfaitement droites pour examiner la table de nuit. Ça ressemblait un peu à une mini commode, ça valait peut être bien d'aller fouiller. Il se dirigea fébrilement vers ce qui ressemblait fortement à son dernier espoir, et fouilla – avec moins de précaution cette fois. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent brièvement quand il tomba sur une liasse de papier aux allures administratives : ça, ça sentait la carte magique à plein nez. Il s'assit sur le lit, et commença à examiner les papiers un par un, fronçant parfois les sourcils devant des mots incompréhensibles ( « retrait », « assurance », c'était quoi encore tout ce bazar ? ). La lueur du triomphe le fit soudain sourire : un papier froissé, jauni, était annoté sobrement « BANQUE » de l'écriture penchée de son petit frère. Il examina les suites de numéros avec attentions, jusqu'à tomber sur quatre nombres qui « indiquaient votre nouveau numéro secret de compte bancaire ». Un rire joyeux secoua soudain le jeune homme : mission accomplie !

 _\- Mais eeeeuuh…attend !_

 _\- Oh quoi encore putain ?!_

 _\- T'énerve pas ! C'est juste…_

 _\- Juste quoi ?_

 _\- Y ressemblera à quoi le code de la super carte magique-of-the-dead de mémé ?_

 _\- Tu me fatigues gamin…tu me fatigue._

 _\- Désolé…_

 _\- Y sera sur un papier, avec un truc marqué « code secret » au-dessus. Ça doit être marqué banque qu'eques par aussi._

 _\- D'accord ! Promis je le trouve !_

 _\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… et tu dis rien à ta vieille, pigé gamin ?_

 _\- Bien sur ! Je suis pas un cafteur comme mon idiot de frère !_

 _\- Bien. Bon, fait tout comme je viens de te dire, et je te jure que t'auras le plus cadeau de toute ta chienne de vie chez toi dans deux jours._

 _\- OUAIS ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR COPAIN DE L'UNIVERS !_

 _\- Lâche-moi tout de suite où je t'éventre et je te fait bouffer tes tripes !_

 _\- Eeeeet, t'énerve pas Geekdu72..._

 _\- Ne.m' .comme ça._

 _\- Bah dis moi comment t'appeler !_

 _\- Patron gamin. Tu m'appelles Patron._

 _\- Sparadrap et Patron pour trouver le super code ! On est la meilleur équipe de toooous Olydri !_

 _\- Ah ouais, si ça te chante. Aller, vas bosser gamin je suis sur que tu me décevras pas._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Yellow ! Bonsoir bonsoir ! Mais serais-ce un nouveau chapitre qui arrive deux semaines après le suivant ?**_

Léo : C'est un véritable miracle. Avec tout le boulot qu'on a... * soupir *

 **Pyro : La paperasse me tuera. On est vraiment obligés de régulariser chacune de nos activités ?**

 _Blanche * grogne * : Bien obligé, sinon on aura toute la galaxie sur le dos._

 **Pyro : Maître. Il demande à combien de morts ont ait. Par étouffement par biscuit. * rire de Léo derrière ***

Moran * arrive avec une brassée de papier * : Ok, je refuse de déclarer combien de chiots sont morts de ma main. C'est dégradant. 

_**Qu'est ce que je suis contente d'être dispensée...Ce qui me permet d'ailleurs de poster ce chapitre avec à peine 1 jour et demi de retard sur mon planning. Oui, car je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais j'ai un planning. Non ce n'est pas crédible. Néanmoins, je tiens à dire qu'un chapitre devrais sortir tout les deux semaines. Eeeeeet, pour ceux que ça intéresse, une nouvelle fanfic devrait sortir pour Noël. On va encore partir dans un fandom différent, de type Avengers X). Sur ce, je vous liasse lire, et vous demande gracieusement de laisser une petite review s'il vous a plut !**_

 **Chapitre 4 : Récompense**

Les yeux inquiets de Thomas Lepape, alias Ystos, alias le petit frère de Sparadrap, alias le meilleur guérisseur de tout Olydri suivaient le sautillement joyeux de son frérot adoré dans la rue. Il l'emmenait se promener chaque mercredi, afin d'évacuer le trop plein d'énergie dû à une ingurgitation massive de flan. En quoi un flan peut-il surexciter qui que ce soit me direz-vous ? Et bien, celui de la grand-mère Lepape avait le même effet sur Sparadrap que le GHB sur une fille un peu naïve en boîte. Il fallait donc veiller sur un grand gamin de vingt ans et quelques sautant partout, riant à gorge déployée en apercevant une adorable enfant armé de couettes, et faisant des câlins à toutes personnes ayant le malheur de lui adresser un demi-sourire gêné.

Un cri de surprise le ramena brusquement sur terre à quelques mètres de là, Kevin c'était saisi d'une demoiselle pour le moins charmante, contemplant avec stupéfaction les bras vigoureux de son petit frère autour de sa poitrine particulièrement opulente d'ailleurs…C'était à se demander comment le frangin drogué au dessert arrivait à serrer tout ce fatras sans en faire déborder. Soupirant intérieurement, Ystos s'en alla secourir la belle et pulpeuse victime des frasques de Sparadrap.

« Il faut qu'on rentre » Cette phrase, prononcée par le pire noob de l'histoire du MMORPG, faillit faire recracher son milk-shake kiwi à son petit frère. Bon, évidemment, rien dans l'attitude neutre de Thomas ne pouvait mener à cette conclusion, mais je vous assure qu'intérieurement, l'étudiant s'étouffait avec sa boisson. Assis sur un banc trempé dans le parc près de chez eux - complètement désert à cette heure-ci, les frères Lepape dégustaient tranquillement leurs milk-shakes achetés au Starbucks du coin. Comme ils avaient plutôt un bon feeling avec les employés du magasin, ils avaient eu droit à un cupcake gratuit chacun. Tous deux dévorés instantanément par ce mangeur compulsif de sucreries qu'était Sparadrap, mais quand même. Contemplant le ciel d'un gris délavé, l'accro au flan semblait très sérieux. Intérieurement, la tête bleuie d'Ystos-le-normal tressautait misérablement, les yeux exorbités sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène. Ystos-le-paranoïaque hurlait à qui mieux-mieux que « C'est pas le nôtre, on nous l'a changé ! », Ystos-le-fils-de-mafieux se tapait joyeusement une cuite avec Ystos-l'assassin, tandis qu'Ystos-l'imperturbable était… bah, imperturbable.

De l'extérieur, cela donnait un truc comme le cadet Lepape fixant obstinément une flaque d'eau à quelques mètres de là, la paille de son milk-shake toujours enfoncée dans la bouche. La main un peu inquiète de son grand frère passa devant ses yeux grands ouverts, sans obtenir la moindre réaction.

« Thomas ? Thomaaaaaaas ? fit Sparamoule dans l'oreille de son frangin. Tu dors ?

Le regard teinté d'innocence de Kevin se couvrit soudain d'un voile d'inquiétude : peut-être que son frangin avait développé une soudaine maladie qui l'obligeait à ne plus bouger au risque d'exploser en mille morceaux ? Ou piiiire, la guilde Roxor avait empoisonné son frère et espérait que Sparadrap se rendrait sous la pression ! Mais ces méchants-pas-beaux ne pouvaient pas vaincre la puissance de l'attaque trop cool of the dead !

« Réveille toooooooooooooooooooooooi ! hurla de sa voix suraiguë le pire soigneur d'Olydri. Il secouait en même temps son cadet dans tous les sens, tirant de toutes ses forces sur son tee-shirt.

Et pendant ce temps, dans la tête d'Ystos !

L'apocalypse avait maintenant eu lieu depuis plus de dix longues minutes…Depuis la colline où il se trouvait, Ystos-le-fils-de-mafieux regardait ce monde qui n'était plus que désolation. Le feu, le sang, la mort avait recouvert les plaines de ce monde cérébral, rendant stériles ses terres autrefois vertes et luxuriantes. Parfois, il doutait que cette catastrophe ait vraiment dévasté leurs cerveaux à tous. Les cicatrices parcourant son corps en étaient pourtant un rappel des plus explicites, de ces combats incessants qu'il avait dû gagner pour sauver sa peau des insurgés. Les insurgés…ces saloperies de neurones renégats, qui avaient décidé de se rebeller contre la conscience. Bon, c'est vrai, ils les avaient fait poireauter pendant plus de trente secondes, attendant les instructions pour réagir à la phrase du frangin. Le temps qu'ils réaniment Ystos-le-normal, qu'ils retirent leurs bouteilles à Ystos-l'assassin, et qu'ils commencent leur conciliabule, la révolution était en marche dans le secteur moteur. On ne croyait plus à la conscience, on les accusait d'abuser de leurs pouvoirs de décisions et de mépriser les subalternes neuronales. D'être devenu des tyrans sans âme.

En tant qu'enfant de malfaiteur, Ystos savait reconnaître un chef injuste et cruel en moins de deux secondes. Il se considérait lui-même comme un dirigeant particulièrement éclairé, qui devait supporter les autres abrutis du conseil. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le pouvoir le corromprait lui…pas au point de provoquer un soulèvement général de ses subordonnés. Quand le pouvoir central avait été renversé, que les systèmes avaient été piratés un à un, qu'il avait été obligé de fuir avec ses collègues, puis séparé du groupe au détour d'un couloir…il s'était rendu compte de la futilité de sa fonction. De la triste, triste réalité : ils avaient échoué à gouverner ce corps correctement. Le cataclysme qui ravageait leur monde n'était que le fruit de leurs erreurs, de leurs négligences à tous, et ce qui leur arrivait n'était que jus…

« Eeeeeet, lumière !

\- Qu'est-ce que quoi ? s'écria dans une juste surprise notre cher fils de mafieux, se couvrant les yeux pour éviter l'explosion instantanée de sa rétine.

\- C'est quoi cette merde encore ! grogna une voix reconnaissable à sa droite.

Ouvrant ses paupières à demi, Ystos-le-fils-de-mafieux pu entrapercevoir le visage haineux de son collègue Ystos-le-paranoïaque, la tronche de cake de Ystos-l'imperturbable, le nez d'alcoolique de Ystos-l'assassin, et l'horripilante face d'abruti de Ystos-le-normal. Puis, au travers d'un voile de larmes, il put entrapercevoir l'endroit où ils avaient tous eu le malheur d'atterrir. Des consoles de commandes, beaucoup de blanc, une table avec cinq chaises…Oh non.

\- Bienvenue les crétins, on reprend du service ! s'exclama joyeusement ce dernier, affrontant sans broncher les regards meurtriers de l'assemblée. Désolé pour le voyage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout calibrer parfaitement, j'espère que vous avez pas trois oreilles ou sept jambes !

\- Enfoiré ! éructa notre cher Ystos-le-paranoïaque.

\- Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que vous foutez tous dans notre adorée, que nous avons quitté, et bien, il y a un moment ? continua avec entrain le kidnappateur. Je vous le donne en mille, devinez quoi ?

\- Je vais te découper en morceaux, les faire revenir à la poêle, puis les assaisonner avec des poivrons rouges, une petite sauce à l'ail et le servir à mes chiens, énonça calmement Ystos-l'imperturbable.

\- On doit faire marcher ce cooooorps, ouhou ! chantonna Ystos-le-normal, pianotant sur les commandes de la tour de la conscience.

\- On pourrait pas avoir des vacances un peu ?! On vient d'affronter une révolution cérébrale ! se plaignit Ystos-l'assassin, toujours allongé au sol, les mains plaqué sur les yeux.

\- On va pas recommencer à être des tyrans ? s'exclama, abasourdi, Ystos-le-fils-de-mafieux.

\- Mais bien sur que si mon enfant, assura avec le plus grand sérieux le chef de la bande, relevant avec difficulté l'assassin, une ou deux bouteilles de bières s'échappant de ses poches de pantalons manifestement sans fond.

\- On va se faire massacrer par les neurones ! s'écria aussitôt Ystos-le-paranoïaque, partagé entre la peur et le rire hystérique. T'es complètement malade !

\- C'est pas mon problème, vous avez pas le choix ! rétorqua en esquissant un pas de danse Ystos-le-normal, que ses collègues pensait sérieusement à renommer Ystos-le-taré.

Au milieu d'un entrechat et sous le regard ahuri de l'assistance, le chef de la conscience lança le protocole de retour…

« Thomas, t'es pas drôle à la fin, murmura, boudeur, notre cher noob d'amour, la joue appuyée contre l'épaule de son frère toujours figé avec sa paille dans la bouche. Il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Peut-être que son frère ne se réveillerait jamais…Des larmes de colère, de tristesse, commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux pleins d'innocence de Sparadrap. Il était vraiment nul comme grand frère, il n'avait même pas été capable de sauver son idiot de cadet de la terrible guilde Roxor. Il était pourri, crétin, pas digne de faire partie de guilde Noob, et il allait probablement être privé de flan pour le restant de sa vie quand il rentrerait !

Il en était au stade où tous le quartier lui jetait des pierres tandis que sa grand-mère adoptait un chiot pour le remplacer, le traitant de « galopin », et que son père le jugeait depuis le parvis de son Eglise, son frère à ses côtés dégustant une glace à la fraise quand il sentit le bras sous sa main tressaillir brusquement, et qu'il put observer son milk-shake couler par son nez. Puis, dans une grande inspiration digne d'un exorcisme d'un démon du troisième cercle des enfers par un prêtre anglican reconnu à travers l'Ecosse toute entière, Ystos sembla reprendre vie. Son visage figé s'éclaira soudain de la lueur de la conscience, et il tourna son visage impavide vers le jeune homme étrange avec qu'il partageait au moins une partie de son code génétique. Pour se retrouver devant le visage d'un chaton apeuré, les yeux larmoyants, et la patte agrippée à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. D'un geste habile, il décrispa un à un les doigts enfoncés dans son biceps, et les remis avec leur main sur les genoux du frangin. Frangin d'ailleurs toujours figé dans une expression de pure tristesse et d'une juste stupéfaction. De son air le plus rassurant ( pour un type qui a eu l'air de faire une absence d'un quart d'heure et qui à une mixture verdâtre, mélange de morve et de kiwi qui lui sort du nez ), le prêtre esquissa un sourire, avant de tapoter gentiment la tête de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu es sur que tu veux rentrer à la maison ? Il fait encore beau pourtant…dit-il avec le calme d'un joueur de poker professionnel.

\- THOMAAAAAAAAAS ! pleurnicha Sparadrap de voix ô combien criarde et ô combien charmante, sautant vivement au cou de son petit frère chéri.

\- Oui Kevin, je suis là, sourit encore le jeune homme, tapotant le dos du koala suspendu à sa carotide, et coupant en partie l'approvisionnement de dioxygène à son cerveau déjà malmené par le même frangin quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- 'Ai cru, ai cru gue t'étais, renifla piteusement l'aîné des Lepape, la morve se mêlant aux larmes sur ses joues et son menton.

\- Mais nan, bien sur que nan, assura platement Ystos, pas le moins du monde inquiété par ses lèvres en train de bleuir.

\- Beeeeeeuh euh suis bésolé, murmura finalement le jeune homme au creux de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

\- Mais y a pas de raison voyons, fit Thomas, une nuance de culpabilité dans la voix.

'- Es sur ? demanda avec hésitation le jeune noob, relâchant enfin son étreinte de Hulk.

\- Absolument Kévin, assura encore le prêtre, remettant délicatement son « grand » frère à côté de lui et plus sur ses genoux.

Un moment de flottement. L'aîné Lepape reniflait en silence, contemplant la pelouse détrempée en face de lui, et la colonie de gendarmes qui la longeait. Il imaginait que c'était une colonie militaire, partant en mission top secrète pour apporter un mystérieux colis à un suuuper destinataire agent secret.

« Sinon…pourquoi tu veux qu'on rentre ? articula précautionneusement Ystos il ne tenait pas à un deuxième claquage de neurones.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur continuèrent de fixer avec obstination les gendarmes, les mains crispés l'une contre l'autre. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer sa nervosité, alors évidemment cette bouffée d'émotions sauta à la figure du prêtre fétiche de la guilde Justice. Comme l'odeur de transpiration dans les vestiaires après trois heures de basket et le passage d'une trentaine de mecs suants.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Riiieen, rien du tout ! murmura aussitôt le jeune noob, une filet glacé partant de sa nuque. C'est juste que…

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi.

\- Baaaaaaaaah…

\- Crache le morceau, finis par soupirer Thomas, le microscopique froncement de sourcil au-dessus de sa paupière en étant une preuve flagrante.

\- J'ai euh, envie de, de rentrer…parce que…parce que veux voir Mamy ! répliqua avec hésitation Kévin, ses doigts crispés sur ses genoux.

\- Oh. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? demanda avec tendresse le cadet Lepape.

\- Ouais…j'aime pas quand elle va mal, ajouta sincèrement Sparadrap. En plus elle m'a fait du flan quand même et je lui ai pas encore dit merci…

-Un silence méditatif s'installa entre les deux frères. La main de Ystos vint se placer avec douceur sur la tête de son voisin de bain. Puis frotter son crâne avec force :

\- T'es le plus mignon de tous les petits-fils.

\- Je suis pas mignon ! s'insurgea aussitôt le jeune homme, tentant d'échapper aux ongles crochus de son diabolique frère.

\- A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux promeneurs rentraient dans l'appartement. L'un ouvrait calmement la porte, suivi de près par une boule d'énergie, qui déboula aussitôt dans le couloir. Après un virage serré, et un vol plané de chaussures dans le salon, Sparamoule atterrit avec grâce et majesté dans la cuisine. Pour dire, il arriva tellement vite qu'il manqua de pulvériser sa grand-mère. Fort heureusement, il fut rattrapé juste à temps par la main salvatrice d'Ystos, qui réussit à le chopper in-extremis par l'arrière du tee-shirt

« Salut Grand-mère ! s'écria aussitôt l'aîné des Lepape, à deux centimètres du visage aussi ridé qu'une vieille pomme.

\- Oh bonjour Kévin, chevrota l'adorable mamie, les yeux toujours fixé sur la pâte à gâteaux qu'elle mélangeait avec une force étonnante pour une vieille dame. Oh bonjour Thomas. Alors, votre promenade c'est bien passé les enfants ?

\- Très bien, fit platement le second Lepape, tirant sur Sparadrap pour l'empêcher de tomber sur leur ancêtre.

\- Ouais, on s'est trop bien amusés ! ajouta avec enthousiasme le frangin, forçant sur la prise dans son dos en agitant des bras. On a eu des suuuuuper chocolat chaud et même que Thomas a été attaqué pyscologiquement par la guilde Roxor et que son cerveau il a fait BOUM, et même que je l'ai sauvé et…

\- Oui oui, on a compris, coupa gentiment le petit frère, remettant définitivement l'autre sur ses pieds, loin de leur fragile grand-mère.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés alors. Je suis contente, sourit-elle, finissant par s'asseoir sur la chaise de la cuisine. Ah et mon petit, fit-elle en s'adressant à l'impatient et fulminant aîné des Lepape, le facteur est passé pour toi. Le paquet est dans le salon.

Les yeux de Sparamoule s'illuminèrent soudain, et la fusée repartit sur les chapeaux de roues : direction salon. Le regard blasé de Ystos et le celui attendri de la mamie le suivirent les trois secondes qu'il lui fallut pour quitter la cuisine. S'appuyant contre le frigo, Thomas reporta son attention sur sa grand-mère.

\- Comment vas ta cheville ? s'enquit le jeune homme, scrutant de ses yeux perçants son interlocutrice.

\- Oh, tu sais…Je survis, fit la personne âgée, une petite dose d'ironie dans le regard.

\- Tu ne souffres pas trop ? demanda encore le petit-fils.

\- Non, j'ai pris toutes les…choses que le docteur m'a gentiment demandé d'avaler, grimaça la mamie Lepape.

\- C'est bien.

\- …

\- …

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander mon enfant ? finit par sortir la vieille dame.

\- Le paquet.

\- Oui, le paquet.

\- Tu savais que Kévin devait recevoir un paquet ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais.

\- Tu sais d'où il vient ? hasarda Ystos.

\- Non, aucune idée.

Le second Lepape plissa aussitôt des yeux. Qu'est ce que c'était exactement que cette histoire ?

\- Kéviiiin ! appela le jeune homme.

\- Je suis occupé ! répondit la voix du frangin, manifestement surexcité.

Bah. Il n'y avait pas grand risque. Mamie aurait immédiatement sentit le danger d'un colis piégé. Le grand crétin ne risquait pas grand-chose. Autant aidée à faire la bouffe, avant d'aller réviser un peu la physique pour son partiel. Il retroussa ses manches, et commença à mettre la main à la pâte.

Le soir même, Sparadrap contemplait avec délectation sa collection de peluche. Il en était extrêmement fier, de la quantité de smourbifs d'abord, des couleurs multiples, des diverses origines de cette collection. Le fruit de longues années d'accumulation. Aujourd'hui, il était content de présenter à sa famille leur nouvel ami : la peluche nounours avec un super costume noir, et un petit sourire en coin. Sobrement nommé, **_Pat le Meilleur._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Yellow les cloportes sans nom !**_

 _ **Désolé, vraiment désolé que ce chapitre ait mis, ermh, deux mois pour arriver presque ? On va dire qu'entre temps il y a eu un super concours de nouvelles, et que, bah, ça occupe un peu l'espace écriture. En plus il y a eu de la neige, et ...**_

 **Pyro : La neige est une excuse maintenant ?**

Léo : Bien sur que oui ! C'est tellement magnifique...

 _ **...et oui j'ai passé la semaine à rien branler à cause de ça XD On ne peut échapper aux affres de l'enfant en nous je suppose. J'en profite pour faire un poutou à une demoiselle qui me harcèle souvent pour la suite de cette fanfic ( remerciez là, vraiment, sinon on en serait au chapitre 2 ), et qui se reconnaîtra X) Sur ce, je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre 5, qui est un plus court que les derniers, mais sans doute un peu moins lourd à lire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en review, c'est une denrée qui se fait rare par ici.**_

 _ **Des bisous et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Lola**_

 **Chapitre 5 : Ballade dans la jungle**

L'après-midi se déroulait calmement dans l'appartement des Sommets. Pas de cris apeurés, d'odeur nauséabonde de drogue, de poils de panda répandus en touffes sur le sol. Même la lumière au dehors semblait empreinte de sérénité : elle s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, rayons de soleil d'une radieuse journée. C'est même soleil malicieux qui venait taquiner la joue du corps effondré sur le lit dans la chambre. Le reste de la pièce était s'enfonçait progressivement dans la pénombre, l'obscurité crasse mangeant les contours des objets au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait des murs. Dans un coin, les genoux sous le menton, les doigts blanchis sur ses mêmes genoux, et les yeux écarquillés de terreur, gémissait le Geek. Il voyait des monstres dans chaque parcelle trop sombre, ne pouvant risquer de s'enfuir sans en perdre un de vue. Impossible qu'il ne bouge de là tout seul, et comme il n'y avait, à priori, personne dans le coin pour venir l'aider, ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aussi personne pour venir l'emmerder. Le moment parfait pour aller vaquer à quelques menues activités.

Le corps du vidéaste eut un sursaut, et soudain le Patron fut assis sur le rebord du lit, ses yeux luisant dans la semi-obscurité. Son regard balaya rapidement la chambre, avant qu'il ne fronce le nez en étant brusquement agresser par des effluves de sueur rance : il grogna de dégoût, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il était temps de changer de vêtements, et pas seulement parce que le style vestimentaire de Mathieu était à chier. Il leva son divin fessier du lit, et dirigea ses pas vers l'armoire remplie de vêtements divers et variés, aussi à l'aise dans le noir qu'un poisson dans l'eau. On trouvait vraiment n'importe quoi dans la penderie, des fringues immondes de Mathieu aux tee-shirts fatigués du drogué, en passant par les kigurumi du chanteur à deux balles à ses merveilleux costumes, outils indispensables dans la diffusion de son, charisme. Cinq minutes plus tard, un fringuant Patron était sur le pas de la chambre, ignorant le regard terrorisé que lui lançait l'innocent coincé dans l'obscurité. D'une main, il ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, de l'autre sortit une cigarette de son veston le briquet en main, il écouta. Puis, dans le silence religieux de l'appartement, l'alluma. La fumée dansait avec la poussière, elle-même produit de la lumière. A elles trois, elles faisaient un magnifique ballet, qui se reflétait dans les verres fumés de leur spectateur muet.

La clope du matin, meilleur moment de la journée. Coup d'œil à l'horloge du couloir, constatation du fait qu'on est l'après-midi.

La clope de l'aprèm, le meilleur moment de la journée.

Doucement, le psychopathe se mit en branle. Une traînée blanchâtre suivit ses pas vers le salon, s'assit en face de l'ordinateur resté ouvert sur un site de … rhubarbe ?, avant d'ouvrir Olydri. Son esprit divagua, bercé par la quiétude ambiante, tandis que l'écran chargeait avec la lenteur caractéristique de leur connexion pourrie. C'était vraiment incroyable ce qu'on pouvait obtenir d'un gosse avec un peu de flatterie et de mise en scène. Bon après, fallait le supporter…

« C'eeeeeeeeest bon, c'est envoyé illico presto dans la boite aux lettres de l'ordinateur magique ! fit joyeusement Sparadrap, les trois petits points de l'AFK disparaissant d'au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Reçu, fit laconiquement son boss. T'as bien bossé cette semaine gamin, sourit le pervers, les noms défilant sur ses lunettes noirs.

\- Ça veut dire que je pourrais avoir une nouvelle récompense ? s'enquit aussitôt le jeune homme, agitant son bâton dans tous les sens, trop surexcité pour remarquer qu'il écrasait plusieurs touches à la fois.

\- Euh, ouais, ouais si tu veux le mioche, répondit distraitement le Patron.

Plus d'une dizaine de noms s'étalaient sous ses yeux ébahis : des filles aussi bien que des mecs crédules, dont il allait devoir checker l'adresse un sacré bon en avant dans son palmarès en perspective. Il essuya le filet de bave qui sortait dégoulinait de sa gueule, avant de reporter son attention sur son, ermh, informateur.

\- …même que je me suis mis à parler devant toooout pleins de gens et que y'a un monsieur super badass of-the-dead qui m'a dis que je parlais troooop bien, et que j'étais un suuuuuper atout…continua de déblatérer sans interruption le noob, manquant d'assommer l'avatar du Geek avec son sceptre.

\- C'est à peu près à ce moment là que le Patron du se foutre une baffe mentale monumentale pour ne pas parler d'une récompense en rapport avec le dit bâton et le cul du gamin. Il était d'une nécessité absolue qu'il rende visite à ses bordels, ça devenait urgent.

\- Oui bon, eh abruti ! coupa le psychopathe. J'ai une nouvelle mission secrète pour toi si tu veux.

\- Oh oh, comme celle avec la carte magique de mamie ? demanda le jeune innocent, devenant soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Je vais t'expliquer ça gamin. Tu t'en souviens du colis que je t'ai gentiment envoyé l'autre jour ? demanda le tueur, foutant une torgnole au côté pédophile de son cerveau après s'être pris à regretter que le gamin ai cessé de remuer son bâton pour l'écouter un peu de sérieux putain !

\- Oui je m'en souviens, affirma le très naïf complice. Je peux en avoir un deuxième ? sautilla le noob, une lueur, un brasier d'espoir se déversant par ses yeux.

-Peut-être, si tu fais ce que je te dis, sourit le pervers, carnassier. Une petite ballade, ça te dit gamin ?

Dans l'appartement Lepape, l'inquiétude était matérielle. On la distinguait flottant dans l'air, concentré près de l'embrasure de la porte d'entré. On était un samedi, un samedi matin ordinaire. Sauf que Kévin partait en expédition, sous les yeux nerveux de sa petite famille. Ce n'était bien entendu par décelable au premier coup d'œil, l'impassibilité étant une vertu traditionnelle chez les Lepape depuis trois générations mais, le plissement des yeux caractéristique de Thomas et la petite moue d'Odette indiquaient bien leur anxiété manfieste. Déjà un pied dehors, un Sparadrap déterminé leur faisait face. Dans son sac, un kit de survie minimale avec une part de flan, des barres ultra-méga-super chocolatés, un smourbiff bleuté pour lui porté chance, des clés ( aucune idée de à quoi elle serve, mais mamie avait insisté pour qu'il les emporte ) et un portable chargée à bloc avec le numéro de la maison, de la police et des pompiers pré-enregistrés.

« Tu es sur que tu veux y aller seul ? demanda pour la troisième fois Ystos en moins de 10 minutes, record battu dans son niveau d'inquiétude.

\- Mais ouiiiiii, assura encore candidement Sparamoule, tout sourire.

\- Tu ne veux pas que ton frère t'accompagne mon canard ? s'enquit également la grand-mère, tendu sur son déambulateur, la peau flasque de ses bras n'ayant que deux replis sur les quatre habituels.

\- Nan, s'agaça Sparadrap, visiblement vexé. Je suis plus grand que lui d'abord, alors je peux me débrouiller sans personne !

\- Bien sur mon grand, bien sur…murmura en retour le vieille dame, pas rassurée pour un sou.

\- T'inquiète pas mamie, tout va bien se passer ! s'exclama joyeusement le noob, réajustant les bretelles de son sac à dos Olydri. Bon, bah eu, j'y vais ! Bisous Thomas, bisous grand-mère, à tout à l'heure !

\- Il dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble, sautillant comme un enfant de huit ans partant à l'école, avec les parents proche crispés de voir partir leur enfant chéri dans la nature pour la première fois. Thomas n'avait pas fini de broyer la poignée de la porte.

Une clope, un regard lointain, une barbe naissante et clairsemée. Ainsi se définissait la population fidèle aux vertus du quartier le plus mal famé de la ville. Des drogués aux yeux vides voyageaient sur leur transat, leurs enfants cassaient les quelques fenêtres encore intactes de l'immeuble, leurs cousins faisaient chauffer leur hot-dog au-dessus d'un feu de baril. Au milieu de cet océan de saleté, de désespoir et de regards mauvais, un être pur se baladait sur le pavé. Il souriait à tous, disait bonjour aux enfants, et jetait un regard méfiant à tous les adultes qui le fixaient, éberlués. Ses pas seuls semblaient faire reculer la décadence crasse qui recouvrait les gens et les choses. Dans un coin sombre, un homme aux yeux injectés de sang se crispa en le voyant débarquer. Sérieusement, c'était ça son nouveau contact ?

Son regard croisa par hasard, et pour son malheur, celui de l'inconnu naïf. Soudain, l'univers était devenu beaucoup plus simple.

« T'es sur que tu peux t'en sortir tout seul p'tit vieux ? s'inquiéta Pie, nouvel ami de ce cher Sparadrap, actuellement en train de fumer un joint et de regarder l'innocent manger son goûter.

\- Totalement sur of-the-dead, rassura Kévin, la bouche pleine de barres chocolatées. Je suis suuuuper fort quand même.

\- Ouais, ouais s'tu le dis p'tit homme, bougonna son interlocuteur, la fumée de sa « clope » s'égaillant au-dessus de sa tête. Tu reviens la semaine pro' d'acc ?

\- Bah oui, évidemment, s'exclama joyeusement le noob, la bouche encore entourée de traces marronnasses mais déjà sur le départ. Sinon, j'aurais pas mon super-cadeau-of-the-dead !

\- Et c'est quoi ton cadeau là ? s'enquit, curieux, le jeune Pie.

\- Un smourbiff !

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un smourbiff idiot ! s'insurgea l'innocent, manifestement choqué. Tu….tu connais pas Olydri ?

\- Euh…nan, fit, presque embarrassé, son nouvel « ami ». C'est quoi ?

\- Le meilleur jeu du monde ! fit avec des étoiles dans les yeux Sparadrap. Tu peux te faire pleins de copains partout et y a les smourbifs et en plus y faut se battre ou soigner et tu veux rejoindre la guilde Noob…

\- Calme p'tit vieux, j'comprend que dalle à ce que tu me parles là, calma Pie. Genre, c'est sur internet, un truc du genre ?

\- C'est pas dans la vraie vie, enfin, ça c'est que dit on idiot de frère, ronchonna Kévin, l'image d'Ystos passant furtivement devant ses yeux.

-Ouais donc faut un ordi pour ton truc là, c'est ça p'ti vieux ?

\- Ouiiiiii, d'ailleurs l'ordi de ma mamie il est tooooout nul, alors je demande tout le temps au Père Noël de m'en apporter un mieux, mais à chaque fois mamie elle dit que le Père Noël c'est pas Tony Stark, débita d'une traite Sparamoule.

\- C'est qui ça, ton « Tony Stark » ? s'enquit le petit dealeur.

\- Je sais pas, mamie elle veut pas dire et Thomas y dit que mamie a dit qu'il fallait rien dire, fit avec une petite moue contrariée le pauvre enfant.

\- M'a l'air d'une sacrée vieille, sourit Pie, attendrie. Faut que tu files p'tit homme, tu vas être à la bourre à ton taff.

\- Ah oui, la super mission top secret du Patron ! s'écria bien haut et bien fort le noob, recalant son sac à dos. J'y vaaaaaais, à plus Pie !

Un instant plus tard, il avait filé en courant, en sautillant plutôt, vers sa destination. Il n'avait pas vu que derrière lui, son nouvel ami aux yeux injectés avait fortement pâli : qui était ce putain de gamin qui venait de l'envoûter et qui parlait du Patron comme le type le plus sympa de l'univers ?


	7. Chapter 6

_**Yellow yellow bande de cornichons ! Pickle Rick pour toujours ! Ermh, Pardon, il est tard.**_

 _ **(Aller regardez Rick et Morty quand même, c'est une super série)**_

 _ **Sinon, je vous présente le chapitre 6, et à l'heure messieurs dames ! Bon, à 15 minutes de lundi, mais l'effort est là. C'est un chapitre un chouille différent, on entre dans le domaine très fermé et violent du monde du Patron. Donc préparez vous à un chouilla de sang et de mots pas gentils gentils. Je vous invite encore une fois à laisser de petite review, ça me motive vraiment vraiiiiment beaucoup. Montrez votre amour. Ou votre haine. Mais plutôt votre amour.**_

 _ **Des bisous et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Ps : Clemy, je te passe le bonjour si tu es dans coin ! X)**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Ballade dans la cité d'or**

Dans la vie, il y a deux types de personnes : ceux qui ont un flingue, et ceux qui creusent. Mais il y a aussi ceux qui n'ont jamais touché une pelle de leur vie, et qui sont capables de vous flinguer tout pareil que s'ils étaient armés. Mais oui, vous savez, les lois sociales je suis sur que ça vous est déjà arriver d'avoir votre mère qui vous fout une torgnole sur la nuque pour avoir mal parlé « à la très trèèèèèès respectable dame richissime ». En tout cas, c'était déjà arriver à Sparadrap : une fois, en cours de jardinage, il avait assommé la fille d'un ministre avec une pelle. Depuis, on raconte qu'elle a prit le goût du sang et qu'elle est casée avec un aventurier du cinéma…Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Dans les longues rues impeccables de propreté, des femmes d'un âge certain promenaient leurs caniches sur les pavés, leurs filles à paillettes surfant sur leur compte snap derrière, leurs maris et pères tranquillement installés dans un jet privé quelque part dans les nuages. Le sac à dos fermement arrimé à ses épaules, Kévin traversait allégrement ( soit en sautillant comme la fée clochette ) ce quartier de terrasses, qui ne semblaient jamais finir. Partout, des allées fleuris et de larges manoirs, qui ne manquait pas d'émerveiller le jeune homme. Au point d'ailleurs, qu'il avait tendance à faire un peu peur aux passantes et passants, avec ses grands yeux écarquillés jusqu'à être pareils à ceux d'un personnage de manga. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui allait le retenir dans sa marche folle vers sa mission secrète. En revanche, ce chien trooooop mignon, et ce chat probablement un ennemi déguisé pour le combattre, risquaient de lui poser problème pour atteindre sa destination. Il valait mieux contourner, mais ça risquait de le retarder …Indécis, le jeune homme ralentit le pas, hagard, au milieu des 4x4 rutilants. Bien sur, il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour un cadeau méga cool-of-the-death, mais le chat pouvait parfaitement réussir à s'emparer de son sac avec le colis suuuuuper important…Raaaaaaaaah, il lui fallait absolument les conseils d'Arthéon, il savait vraiment vraiment pas quoi faire là tout de suite !

Enfin, il ne savait pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'un bras inconnu le tire brutalement dans une allée de gravillons immaculés.

« Mais lâche-moi espèce de méchant pas beau ! s'écria aussitôt le jeune homme, vexé au plus haut point d'être traîner comme un sac de patate.

\- Ta gueule le mioche, tu vas nous faire repérer avec tes conneries, siffla un homme dans la quarantaine, visiblement inquiet qu'on puisse les voir, malgré la présence d'un mur de trois mètres couverts de lierres entre eux et la rue principale.

\- Mais je sais pas qui vous êtes et vous êtes vieux et moche et je veux partir ! Et pis ma grand-mère elle m'a dit qu'il fallait pas parler aux vieux monsieur que je connaissais pas, s'exclama encore le noob, gigotant en vain pour échapper à la poigne de fer de son agresseur.

\- Sérieusement ? grogna l'inconnu. Mais t'as quel âge ?

\- Euh... Je suis un grand garçon ? répondit avec hésitation le pire guérisseur de l'univers.

\- Comment tu as atterri dans ce circuit toi...soupira son interlocuteur, le tirant sous le couvert des arbres du gigantesque jardin. Bon, tu es bien Sparadrap c'est ça ?

\- Ouii, c'est mon pseudo super cool-of-the-dead ! fit beaucoup plus joyeusement Kévin, avant de redevenir un brin soupçonneux : Mais comment ça se fait que vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Parce que notre ami commun me l'a dit, chuchota, exaspéré, le quarantenaire. Tu as, ermh, mon paquet ?

\- C'est qui « notre mon ami commun »? demanda avec un air très trèèèèèès soupçonneux le jeune Sparamoule. Parce que je connais personne avec ce nom là…

\- Bah, tu sais, le fournisseur, le chef, répondit, mal à l'aise, l'inconnu.

\- Mais j'ai pas de boss moi,...enfin à part Arthéon, mais c'est plus mon ami, c'est pas parce qu'il est chef de guilde que c'est mon patron...balbutia, perdu, le pauvre candide.

\- Arrête tes bêtises, file-moi la came et arrête de parler de lui, siffla, agité, le client manifeste.

\- La quoi ? s'enquit Kévin, de plus en plus paumé par les mots étranges du monsieur bizarre qui était peut-être celui auquel il devait parler mais c'était pas sur.

\- LE PAQUET DANS TON SAC CRETIN ! explosa finalement le plus vieux, tirant le pauvre Sparamoule par le col.

Blanc comme un linge, le jeune homme fixa d'un regard terrorisé les yeux délirants de l'inconnu, et ses cernes violacés. S'il avait été plus observateur, peut-être aurait-il vu les croûtes de sang sous son nez, les tremblements de ses mains.

C'est pas la peine de hurler, murmura le noob, fébrile.

Alors donne-moi mon putain de paquet et casse toi, grogna le quarantenaire.

Doucement, ses doigts desserrèrent leur emprise sur le tee-shirt, les jointures restant blanches du brusque effort qu'elles venaient de fournir. Tout aussi lentement, les bretelles du sac de Sparadrap glissèrent de ses épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche sans bruit le sol meuble du jardin. Relâchant complètement son fragile victime, celle-ci put, dans le silence entrecoupé de la respiration saccadée de son agresseur, tiré d'une main moite la fermeture éclair de son sac. Agenouillé au sol, il tendit une boite en cartons, avec l'appellation « bonbons » griffonnée au marqueur sur un de ses côtés. Aussitôt arraché de ses mains, l'inconnu ouvrit rageusement le paquet, avant d'en sortir un petit mot plié en quatre, et un paquet de sucre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain d'une lueur malsaine, avant de remarquer la présence de son livreur silencieux, toujours assis par terre, son regard innocent incertain de la marche à suivre.

« Dégage, lâcha laconiquement le fou .

Les doigts d'Ystos volaient d'une touche à l'autre du clavier d'ordinateur, ballet incessant de raccourcis pour ses divers sorts de soin. Il s'accordait le loisir d'un donjon avec de jeunes recrues de la guilde Justice. Ils étaient d'un rafraîchissant. Bon, stressé parce qu'encore sous le choc de l'entretien avec Saphir, mais tellement heureux d'enfin appartenir à une guilde aussi prestigieuse. Un jour peut-être, aurait-il autant de plaisir à jouer avec son frère dans le jeu…

« Ystos, ta mana ! »

Le prêtre sursauta, son sort partant régénérer un monstre à huit pattes, dont la barre de vie passa soudain de 2 à 800 points de vie. Avec un air blasé, Ystos constata que non seulement il venait de gaspiller son dernier spell, mais qu'en plus il était à cours de potion de mana. L'ombre de la bête se redressa soudain devant les avatars blessés du petit groupe : c'était mal parti.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Thomas reposait son casque sur la table de l'ordi. Un peu brusquement d'ailleurs. Il ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes. C'était dur, tellement dur de ne pas laisser son esprit dériver vers Kévin. Ça faisait quatre heures, trente-deux minutes presque trente-trois qu'il était partie en « ballade ». Déjà, grand-mère avait cassé trois pots de confitures, renversé les fleurs du vase de l'entrés et faillit se casser à nouveau quelque chose en trébuchant sur son déambulateur. Ystos commençait à développer l'idée que le gène de la maladresse de son frère était une composante de l'ADN Lepape qui ne s'exprimait qu'en cas de fort stress. Kévin étant évidemment une exception. Le voila de retour, il s'était de nouveau infiltré en premier plan de son cerveau. Insupportable frère, égoïste, crétin qui ne s'inquiétait de personne hormis de lui, gamin sans cervelle qui ne mériterait pas une once de son inquiétude…

Ding-dong

Soudain, la tempête familiale fut de retour, en pleine forme : Thomas filait vite, très vite vers la porte d'entrée. Il fut rejoint dans le couloir par une mamie on ne peut plus en forme, dont le déambulateur était manifestement de l'histoire ancienne. Ils se retrouvèrent fébriles devant la sortie de l'appartement, avant que d'un mouvement fluide, Ystos ouvre le battant. Pendant une micro seconde, les deux Lepape retinrent leur souffle : avant de voir un Sparadrap aux pupilles dilatés au possible sur le seuil de la maison, des clés tournant autour de ses doigts.

« Mamiiiiie, les clés que tu m'as donné elles parlent une langue trop bizarre !

Le soupir qui suivit cette remarque fit respirer toute la cage d'escalier.

Un grognement de rage résonna dans tout l'appartement des Sommets. Sur le canapé, le Hippie fumait son quatrième joint de la journée. Enfin, deux métaphoriques, et deux dans le corps de Mathieu. Ça se voyait d'ailleurs, quand on regardait ses jambes qui se balançaient de droite à gauche. Ou peut-être que c'était le sol qu'il tanguait, c'était pas très clair. Il allait peut-être s'en rouler une autre pour éclaircir ça. Enfin, si le Monsieur Pervers ne massacrait pas le Panda d'ici là.

« J'ai besoin d'aller sur le net, c'est pourtant pas compliqué putain ! grinça le psychopathe, toisant son homologue de la chanson.

\- Tu vas gentiment attendre que j'ai fini mon mixage, répondit calmement l'ursidé, remettant son casque sur son kigurumi.

\- Fait pas chiez l'animal crétin, ta musique à la con peut attendre, insista hargneusement le Patron, dangereusement proche de foutre son poing dans la tronche du chanteur.

\- On sort un épisode prochainement, au cas où ton cerveau tournant autour du sexe et des crimes l'aurait occulté, fit avec moquerie le Panda. J'ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doigts parce qu'on est en retard.

\- Je m'en fous royalement, rétorqua l'homme aux lunettes noires. Rends-moi cet ordi ou tu vas morfler.

\- Gro, calme-toi un peu, tu vas réveiller le gamin, ajouta de sa voix traînante le drogué.

\- Bah qu'il se réveille tiens, je pourrais lui faire un supplément de cours sur les tréfonds de l'Etoile Noire, sourit avec sadisme le pervers.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il refuse de parler depuis cet aprem, logique, fit soudain l'ursidé. Je te déconseille de le dire à Mathieu, tu vas encore te prendre une balle.

\- C'est mon pistolet, c'est moi qui lui tire dessus, siffla le psychopathe.

\- Techniquement, il se tire dessus lui-même, rigola doucement le petit Panda.

\- Marre toi, vas-y, fout toi de moi…gronda le criminel.

Une main de rustre tira brutalement sur la touffe de cheveux dépassant du vêtement du musicien. Ce dernier lâcha un glapissement de douleur, avant de griffer la poigne de fer qui le maintenait contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Tu dégages **maintenant** , souffla le Patron à l'oreille de l'ursidé. Ou je t'arrache tes belles oreilles et je te les fais bouffer.

Une respiration saccadée lui répondit. Derrière eux, le Hippie soufflait un rond de fumée, son esprit embrumé par la drogue. Il aurait peut-être du s'inquiéter du filet de sang qui coulait sur le front du Panda, depuis la mèche à demi-arrachée tenue par le psychopathe. Mais c'était plus facile d'ignorer le problème, et de couvrir la violence par l'étiquette rassurante d'hallucination terrifiante.

Le poing du pervers repoussa brutalement le chanteur vers l'avant. De sa tête goutta du sang, éclaboussant le clavier déjà couvert de miettes. Tremblant, le musicien quitta son siège, son casque, et fila dans sa chambre, le visage couvert de sang. Un soupir de soulagement franchi les lèvres carnassières du Patron, alors qu'il se laissait tomber devant l'ordi. Enfin, enfin tranquille ! Bon, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu rentre saoul, comme d'habitude le mercredi soir. Jusque là, il allait pouvoir discuter avec son « associé » du moment.

« T'as encore réussi à m'impressionner gamin, sourit le criminel en puissance, parcourant les rues désertées d'une ville de l'Empire en compagnie de Sparamoule.

\- Evidemment ! Je suis le plus fort ! se vanta fièrement le jeune noob.

\- T'en feras deux par semaines si ça te va, rajouta le pervers. T'auras toujours le même mec dans les quartiers sud, par contre par toujours le même receveur. Ça dépendra du marché.

\- J'aime pas le monsieur qui prend mon paquet de bonbons quand j'arrive vers les jolies maisons, murmura l'innocent. Il est méchant avec moi.

\- Ce sont les risques du métier, s'amusa le mafieux, soufflant la fumée de la cigarette devant son écran.

\- Oui bah ton métier de super espion, il est pas super cool-of-the-dead tout le temps, ronchonna encore le noob.

\- Tu vas t'habituer, avec le temps, l'argent…

\- Les peluches ?

\- Les peluches si tu veux, assura de mauvaise grâce le criminel. Bon, pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai des bor…bazars à gérer. On se revoit la semaine prochaine gamin !

\- Attend, Patron ! interpella soudain Sparadrap, l'interrompant dans sa manœuvre de déconnexion.

\- Quoi ? demanda, un peu surpris, le psychopathe.

\- On est ami hein ? s'enquit patiemment Kévin.

\- Si tu veux ouais. Et alors ?

\- Bah, si on est ami, on devrait pas, se voir genre dans la vraie vie ?

Le Patron en laissa tomber sa cigarette. Pour être inattendu, ça c'était inattendu.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Yellow !**_

 _ **Désolé, je dois avoir quelques deux jours de retard sur la sortie de ce chapitre -_- Les cours, les bacs blancs, tout ça tout ça. Mais ce ne sont que deux jours, et pas deux mois, c'est déjà pas mal X)**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est encore une fois, bah, un peu violent ? XD Je crois que plus j'avance dans l'écriture plus je m'amuse à rendre le côté violent qui entoure le Patron perpétuellement. Il a une sacré influence quand même. Tant que j'y suis, vous avez vu la nouvelle série de Mathieu Sommet, Youtube Hero ? Si non, foncer, elle est absolument fabuleuse ! Surtout l'épisode 3 d'ailleurs...**_

 ** _Je vous invite encore une fois à me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis respectifs. Les reviews, se sont la nourriture des auteurs, ne l'oubliez pas ! Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !_**

 **Chapitre 7 : Rencontre entre amis**

Les cent pas de Mathieu au travers du salon était agaçant d'habitude. Ses rognures d'ongles traînant laissé sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle de bain, c'était bien chiant aussi. Mais là, on atteignait des sommets (lol) avec le coup de la vaisselle brisé. C'était pas comme si on pouvait l'en empêcher, ce crétin avait expulsé tout le petit monde de sa tête sur le canapé. Le Patron en était à sa quatrième clope et son créateur à sa troisième pile d'assiettes, et putain il espérait que la petite crise était bientôt passé.

« Eh Mathieu…tenta gentiment le Panda, lui aussi bloqué sur leur cher canapé.

\- Oh toi ta gueule ! fulmina le vidéaste, les yeux fous. Vous êtes tous des abrutis !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! pleurnicha le Geek, relevant un instant la tête de sa console pour, ermh, tenter de foudroyer du regard Mathieu.

\- Oh oui c'est ça, bien sur, aucun d'entre vous n'est responsable, c'est évident, suis-je bête… Ça doit être le fantôme du placard ! renifla avec colère son instable interlocuteur.

\- Il a raison Gro, on peut pas tous avoir fait la même bêtise, approuva le Hippie.

\- C'est sur que t'es tellement haut que c'est peu probable que mes basses considérations matérielles te concernent, grogna en retour le jeune malade. Mais t'es quand même coupable par principe.

\- Mais t'en as trop…commença le drogué, avant de se prendre une casserole sur le chapeau.

\- Oui bah la violence ne résout rien hein ! ronchonna le chanteur du groupe.

\- Dit ça à mes fesses ! rétorqua furieusement Mathieu.

De manière littérale. C'est-à-dire que Mathieu baissa son froc devant toutes ses personnalités abasourdies, retenues par la force de la volonté sur le canapé. Un magnifique tatouage de yandere avec justement un fessier luisant et rebondis à souhait fut soudain révéler à la lumière du jour, car placé sur la fesse droite du vidéaste. Un silence. Puis brusquement, un gargouillis infâme se fit entendre, avant de se transformer en un fou rire incontrôlable. Le Panda était littéralement plié en deux. Au travers de ses larmes de rire, il dévisagea avec hilarité le Patron.

« Nan mais je rêve ou tu m'as pris au mot ?

\- Quoi ? fit modestement le pervers, allumant une clope sous le regard médusé des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Un pari est un pari le nounours.

\- Tu les auras bien mérités tes 50 balles, s'esclaffa encore l'ursidé. Comment tu as fait pour que personne ne voit… ?

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, fit mystérieusement le psychopathe, haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. Aboule le fric.

\- Ce fut le claquement sec de la ceinture de leur Créateur qui interrompit leur étrange conversations. Le regard meurtrier que leur lança Mathieu fit courir un frisson peu - agréable sur la nuque du chanteur. Son complice restait lui parfaitement calme.

\- Vous voulez dire…que vous deux…VOUS ÊTES RESPONSABLE DE CETTE CATASTROPHE ! vociféra leur chez petit fou.

\- Rooh, arrête de hurler putain, y a pas mort d'homme, râla le Patron.

\- Je vais te massacrer, t'étriper, siffla Mathieu, ses yeux foudroyants les insolentes lunettes noires en face de lui.

\- Comme si j'avais peur de la torture crétin, sourit le monstre. D'ailleurs, tu serais pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche sans moi.

\- Oh putain retenez-moi, je vais le tuer, haleta de colère le pauvre Mathieu.

\- J'attends que ça gamin ! nargua le pervers. Vas-y, je t'en prie, tue-moi qu'on se marre un bon coup ! On va voir ce qui va t'arriver ensuite...

\- Arrêtez…supplia le Geek, terrifié.

\- T'en ai pas capable, de toute manière tu peux pas me tuer ! rigola encore le psychopathe.

-Le claquement furieux de la cross d'un pistolet fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient suite à sa bravade. Mathieu pointait un des flingues de la maison vers le front de son homologue en costume.

\- Gro, Babylone contrôle ton esprit ou quoi ? s'enquit doucement le drogué, dodelinant de la tête.

\- Math', déconne pas, si tu lui tires dessus…commença d'une voix blanche l'ursidé.

\- Bah qu'es ce que tu fous le taré ? Tu t'es enfin trouvé des couilles ? sourit avec d'autant plus de ferveur le Patron. C'est un jour à marqué d'une pierre blanche dit moi !

\- Panda fait quelque chose ! s'exclama le Geek, paniqué.

\- Ta gueule le mioche ! rugit le vidéaste contre le môme.

\- Ouais ta gueule gamin, laisse Mathieu nous montrer comment il se sert de la gâchette sur moi, je suis sur que ça va joli un peu de sang sur le mur !insista encore le pervers.

\- Putain arrêtes il va nous tuer ! s'écria le chanteur, passant du Patron goguenard au vidéaste tendue comme un arc.

L'air était tendu. On aurait dit un vieux mélange de miel, de guimauve, et de chewing-gum. Avec un soupçon de sueur un geste brusque, la mort. Le sourire méchamment sur de lui du psychopathe, contre le regard injecté de sang du vidéaste. Sa main qui tremble.

Une sonnerie sur l'ordinateur fit grincer la tête de tout le monde. Une petite bouille d'idiot apparue sur l'écran resté allumé. _Sparamoule vous appelle pour jouer avec vous sur Olydri 2.0 !_

« Gamin c'est pas le moment, grogna le Patron en prenant le casque vite fait.

Un petit coup d'œil lui apprit que son autre bras tenait toujours le flingue de Mathieu et que manifestement, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas une seconde à s'en servir. Ce gamin avait un don pour se pointer au pire moment.

\- Oui désolé mais ça fait trois jours que je te cherche paaaaaartout sur Olydri alors maintenant j'en ai marre ! expliqua plaintivement le noob.

\- Moucheron, pas le moment, on se revoie plus tard, coupa aussitôt le pervers.

\- Il voyait son bras droit se lever tout seul sous l'action de Mathieu, et derrière lui, les regards suppliants du Geek, du Panda, et le Hippie qui soufflait la fumée de son pétard tel un Gandalf à lunettes. Vite putain.

\- Oui mais t'as dit que tu réfléchirais et qu'on se verrait bientôt ! insista fermement Sparadrap, campé sur ses positions. Je veux une réponse tout de suite !

\- Fer…

\- Sinon je dis à mon frère que c'est toi qui m'a dit de faire le supeeeer espion of-the-dead et que sa cheville bah c'est ta faute !

Un cri étouffé parvint aux oreilles de Kévin. On aurait dit un enfant terrifié. Mmh. Zarb.

\- Tu lui as fait faire quoi ? siffla Mathieu dans le casque.

\- T'occupes crétin, c'est pas un business qui te concerne, rétorqua avec hargne le Patron…par la même bouche.

\- Eeeeeuh, Patron, tu parles à qui ?s'enquit Sparamoule, curieux.

\- Tu as choppé un autre gosse ? s'offusqua le chanteur.

\- C'est pas un gosse, il a vingt piges, précisa le psychopathe. Je suis pas encore trop con, j'engage pas de vrais gamins...

\- Et t'en profites pour me faire tatouer une meuf à poil sur le cul ? T'as trop de temps libre dit moi, persifla encore Mathieu, appuyant le canon de son arme contre la tempe, et bah, la sienne.

\- Patrooooon, à qui tu parles ? Ils sont bizarres les gens autour de toi, fit remarquer avec justesse le jeune homme. Et pis, ils ont un peu ta voix…

Un silence confus s'ensuivit chez les Sommets. Merde. Pas moyen de se faire griller et de finir en camisole.

\- Patron ? Paaaatroooooon !

\- Erhm, oui je suis là gamin soupira le psychopathe.

\- Alors, du coup c'est quoi ta réponse ? s'impatienta le petit Sparadrap, croisant les bras avec détermination derrière son ordi.

\- C'est pas possiERMH croyable ce que c'est une bonne idée ! intervient soudain le Panda, interrompant son homologue criminel.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'extasia aussitôt le noob, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. C'est vrai de vrai de vrai de vrai ?

\- Mais absolument ! assura encore le musicien, une petite goutte de sueur passant sur sa tempe. Je te contact pour qu'on fixe un rendez-vous plus tard ?

\- Euh, bah oui, oui, approuva Sparamoule. Je vais jouer avec euh, bah Arthéon. Tu, tu veux venir pour faire un donjon super méga cool-of-the-dead ?

\- Euh, bah eeeeeeeuh, hésita le Panda, louchant fortement sur le canon de l'arme toujours pointé sur le seul et unique corps physique.

Derrière lui, le Patron faisait de grands signes de négation, le Geek faisant en retour de grands signes de têtes positifs. Entre eux deux, le Hippie qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, et toujours Mathieu qui maintenait sa menace sur leur vie à tous.

Bon, et bien autant se marrer avant de mourir.

« Quelle bonne idée ! »

Trois heures plus tard, et un donjon expédié par les bons soins du Geek, le premier des Sommets consentit enfin à baisser son flingue et tout le monde put se détendre. Enfin, sauf le Hippie et le Geek, l'un parce qu'il n'avait jamais quitté ses nuages et l'autre parce qu'il venait de farmer avec bonheur pendant trois heures sans être interrompu de manière intempestive. Le Patron s'effondra devant la télé, cherchant avec lassitude la télécommande qui le ferait échapper à l'enfer de cette journée. Il avait sérieusement du promettre de rencontrer le gamin ? Avec tous les risques encourus pour lui, l'organisation et pour l'autre crétin ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait encore à s'inquiéter de l'autre mioche ! Un soupir excédé franchi ses lèvres, alors qu'il plongeait le bras entre les coussins du canapé. Mathieu ne l'avait pas seulement engueulé pour un innocent tatouage, menacer (même si c'était très marrant de le voir avec le flingue sur la tempe) : il lui avait retourner le cerveau et perturber les nerfs avec ses conneries.

Rien à taper du gamin, il n'allait pas risquer sa précieuse organisation pour un seul abruti.

« Ah et Patron ! interpella notre vidéaste préféré, en passant avec sa tasse de thé. T'as intérêt à aller voir ton espèce d'employé, parce que sinon ça va barder !

\- Putain mais en quoi ça te concerne ? siffla le pervers.

\- J'ai pas oublié que tu as échappé à ta mort aujourd'hui, alors pour compenser tu vas gentiment aller lui faire un gros poutou de notre part, sourit machiavéliquement le jeune fou.

\- Sinon quoi encore ? gronda le psychopathe.

\- Et bien, je pourrais, peut-être, prendre tes lunettes et découper chacun de tes costumes en morceaux… susurra Mathieu.

\- T'oserait pas, grimaça le maître de la perversion. Je te massacrerais dans la minute.

\- Mais si mais si, crois moi je suis capable de beeeaucoup de choses, rigola le jeune homme au chapeau, avant de se rediriger vers la cuisine.

\- Journée de merde putain…siffla le Patron, avant de ressortir du canapé une télécommande couverte de poussière, et cassé en deux.

Vraiment une journée de merde noir total.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Yellow yellow !**_

 _ **Mais c'est un chapitre à l'heure dite moi ! Miracle ! Vous pouvez applaudir, merci, merci.**_

 _ **Par contre je ne garantie pas complètement la qualité de chapitre étant donné que j'ai ma foi écrit ce texte fort tard et que je le publie alors que le rhume est très présent dans mon cerveau. Oui, la morve se stocke dans le cerveau, vous ne le saviez pas ?**_

 _ **Je vais vous laisser lire tranquille ce chapitre 8, qui parle de docks et d'eau; et vous pourrez notamment remarquer la forte présence de cette matière aqueuse, tout simplement parce que je suis allé voir the Shape of Water et que ce film est UNE PURE TUERIE. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que Guillermo del Torro est un de mes réal préférés, nan, naaan. Préparer les combinaisons donc.**_

 _ **Encore une fois, je vous encourage à laisser des reviews, la nourriture des auteurs !**_

 _ **Des bisous**_

 **Chapitre 8 : Goûter au pays des menteurs**

Il pleuvait des cordes sur la ville. Dans le caniveau, l'eau charriait les saletés, les breloques que tous le monde laisse tomber quant on marche. Les ruisseaux emportaient aussi bien la poussière que ces naufragés de l'existence humaine. Au-dessus de ces flots impétueux, un navire fendait l'eau, majestueusement. Son courageux capitaine en carton pâte menait sa barque vers l'horizon des rues, échappant de justesse aux terribles soubresauts du courant qui l'aurait échoué sur le flanc. C'était le genre de bateau que construisaient tous les petits garçons, s'imaginant un jour grimper à bord d'une réplique grandeur nature de leur jouet de papier. C'était du moins ce qu'avait rêvé Sparadrap, enfant. Enfin, enfant, adolescent, et finalement jeune adulte selon les critères d'âge actuels. On peut aisément faire remarquer que notre noob préféré ayant un niveau d'immaturité assez incroyable, nous ne sommes pas tenues de le considérer pour adulte malgré ses vingt ans passés. Et donc pas tenus de le juger en train de courir après sa fragile coquille de noix dans le caniveau, perdu sous un imperméable jaune délavé définitivement trop grand pour lui.

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le temps avait viré au déluge, et déjà une heure 58 que Sparadrap s'amusait à sauter dans les flaques dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui soit un passage vers un autre monde. Il avait les pieds, mais quelle importance ? Son héroïque quête méritait bien qu'il donne un peu de sa personne. Il avait cependant été détourné de son objectif premier par ce fier navire grisâtre filant sur l'eau. De devant la maison de sa grand-mère, il avait lui-même dérivé vers d'autres mers, courant après son nouvel ami. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il descendait des rues inconnues, traversait des places désertes, s'enfonçaient toujours plus bas dans la ville. Il était guider par la proue de papier, elle-même comme aimantée par une force mystérieuse. Mener l'un comme l'autre par le hasard des flots, Sparadrap et son jouet de papier se retrouvèrent finalement non loin des berges, près des docks ruisselants. Brusquement, les deux compères se stoppèrent : une bouche d'égout en vue mon capitaine ! Un frisson d'horreur saisit les passagers du bateau, ainsi que le petit Kévin. Le navire risquait de sombrer d'une seconde à l'autre ! La main de l'enfant se précipita à la rescousse du bateau en perdition, son visage déformé par l'idée terrifiante de voir sombrer corps et âmes tous ses pauvres innocents. L'instant s'allongea en un tableau tragique, le garçon à l'imperméable jaune la main tendue vers les futurs naufragés, le capitaine du navire tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les abysses impénétrables qui les menaçaient. La pluie, milliers de gouttelettes scintillantes formant des murs d'eau en suspens. Tout se figea ainsi.

Avant d'être brutalement interrompu par un bras puissant, qui tira le gosse avant qu'il ne s'éclate le nez par terre, et écrasa son talon devant la fatale bouche d'égout, sauvant par-là même les heureux marins.

« T'es même pas capable de faire gaffe en marchant putain, grogna le Patron, dévisageant son « associé » au travers de ses verres trempés.

\- Je tiens très bien debout tout seul ! se renfrogna aussitôt l'enfant, croisant les bras puérilement sur son torse, néanmoins toujours tenu par le dos de son manteau. Et pis d'abord je vous connais pas et vous allez me lâcher tout de suite ou j'utilise mes super pouvoirs of-the-dead !

\- Bien sur, comme si t'étais capable d'autre chose que de couiner comme une pute du Tirwana, s'amusa le pervers en puissance, remettant définitivement sur pieds son employé.

\- Eeeeeh, mais vous ne savez pas que vous avez affaire à Sparadrap, le super druide le plus puissant de toooous les jeux vidéos au monde ! déblatéra fièrement le petit Kévin.

Il profita de pouvoir à nouveau se déplacer sur ses deux jambes pour tomber à genoux dans le ruisseau, attraper le navire vacillant derrière la chaussure trempée de son acolyte. Quelle idée de mettre des converses pour sortir un jour de pluie…

« Vous m'en direz tant, sourit avec férocité le psychopathe. J'ai même pas droit à un merci pour avoir sauvé ton bateau **gamin**?

\- Ah bah non, vous avez failli l'écraser et en plus vous m'avez tirée comme un sac de patate et je suis pas un sac de patate mais un super guerrier méga cool of-the-dead…fit sur le ton des reproches le jeune Sparamoule, tout en dépliant les côtés froissés de sa coquille de papier.

\- Oh Dieu tout puissant tuer moi, siffla le meurtrier en puissance, levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- … et pis ma mamie elle me dit toujours qui faut pas parler aux inconnus et que tout le monde est méchant de nos jours et que la télé elle fait suuuper peur…

\- Gamin bordel, tu me l'as déjà fait ton putain de speech sur les dangers des inconnus, alors maintenant, ta gueule, gronda le criminel, dardant ses prunelles rageuse sur le jeune homme agenouillé sous les torrents de flotte.

\- Eh, mais vous êtes méchants d'abord ! s'offusqua Sparadrap, levant son visage barbu vers son agressif interlocuteur.

\- Sans déconner ! Et tu t'en étonnes encore après tout ce temps !

\- Mais je vous connais pas ! insista de sa voix criarde le noob, se remettant débout pour pouvoir décemment regarder l'odieux personnage bien face.

-Un moment de flottement saisi le Patron, avant qu'il ne parte dans un fou rire irrépressible. Le déluge continuait à tremper son manteau, à plaquer ses cheveux sur sa tête. Elle n'atténuait cependant en rien le son éclatant de son hilarité.

« Putain mais t'es encore plus con en vrai qu'en ligne ! s'esclaffa encore le pervers, se tenant les cotes. S'en ai presque magique ton truc.

\- Pourquoi vous rigolez ? J'ai pas fait de blague…indiqua très justement le pire joueur d'Olydri, manifestement perdu.

\- Même le gamin est pas aussi con putain, déclara, hilare, le psychopathe. On devrait te mettre dans le livre des records.

\- Mais vous moquez pas de moi heeeeeeu ! s'exaspéra Sparamoule, fronçant les sourcils, et serrant plus fort son compagnon de rivière.

\- Ou carrément une émission télé peut-être, avec des pubs cochonnes entre deux séquences, continua dans son délire fantasmagorique le criminel en puissance, toujours un sourire plein de dents plaqué sur le visage.

\- Puis-ce que c'est comme ça, bah je vais m'en aller et je veux plus jamais revoir votre tête trop bizarre de méchant pas beau ! s'écria le petit garçon vexé, fronçant le nez avant de s'en retourner d'où il était venus.

\- Attend attend gamin, s'exclama le dit monsieur méchant pas beau, rattrapant par le bras son acolyte. Finis la plaisanterie.

\- Lâchez moi sale pervers très moche et très vieux ! paniqua Kévin, tirant sur la poigne de fer du psychopathe que non, définitivement, il ne reconnaissait pas.

\- PffffHa ha ha, recommença à rire le dit pervers.

\- Vous vous moquez encore de moi ? s'énerva encore le noob, tentant toujours de desserrer l'étreinte, ce qui au vu de sa faible masse musculaire, était parfaitement vain.

\- Nan éh éh, erhm, non j'ai dit que je ne rigolais plus, se maîtrisa assez vite l'homme aux lunettes noires.

\- Z'êtes qu'un menteur oui ! s'offusqua l'aîné des Lepape, toujours sur la défensive.

\- Ça me paraît évident, ricana le monstre en costume. Bon aller, assez jouer gamin. Qui suis-je selon toi ?

\- Euh, j'en sais rien ? fit avec innocence l'enfant en imperméable jaune.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, susurra le psychopathe, se rapprochant lentement de son acolyte.

\- Euh, non, nonononon, assura fébrilement Sparamoule, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- T'as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur, continua sur son ton doucereux le criminel de l'année. Si tu veux, je te donne un indice.

\- Euh oui si vous voulez mais vous me lâchez après ? bredouilla l'innocent.

\- Bien, maintenant écoute attentivement gamin. Qui a inventé un petit jeu très lucratif pour toi, a emprunté la carte magique de ta grand-mère, et te fait faire des petites livraisons grâce à ta petite gueule d'ange ?

Si l'on avait du peindre une allégorie de l'ampoule qui s'allume au-dessus de nos têtes quant on réalise l'évidence sous notre nez depuis au bas mot dix bonnes minutes, la tête de Sparadrap aurait servi de modèle vivant.

\- PATRON !

\- Il lui sauta au cou dans la seconde suivante. Même son chef eu un moment de non-réaction, à croire que l'aîné des Lepape avait une sorte de super pouvoir pour mettre en pause le pervers.

Dit pervers qui finit par saisir brusquement son acolyte par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui. Fallait pas déconner non plus, il restait son boss, pas son frangin ou son pote. Du moins, de son point de vue.

\- Oui, oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir, soupira le psychopathe. T'aurai quand même pu me reconnaître…

\- Oui bah aussi t'as une tête troooop zarbi ! s'excusa plus ou moins le jeune homme, tentant de refaire un câlin surprise au monsieur à lunettes noires. Tu ressembles pas du tout à ton personnage.

\- Normal c'est pas le mien, répondit le meurtrier en puissance. J'aurai jamais choisi une putain de gueule pareille.

\- Mais il est super ton skin ! s'exclama le noob. Y fait beeeeaucoup moins peur que ta vraie tête. On dirait un méchant pas beaux qu'il y a dans les donjons…

\- Ouais ouais je sais, sourit franchement le criminel, flatté. C'est un peu ma marque de fabrique tu vois, ça et ma grosse b…

\- Oh regarde un arc-en-ciel ! s'émerveilla Kévin, passant derrière la silhouette sombre pour admirer la fin de l'averse.

Sur la mer, la pluie avait laissé une patine scintillante, que le rayon du soleil de fin d'après-midi transformait en miroir mouvant. Loin, au large, la pluie descendait toujours en rideau. C'était les quelques gouttes qui tardaient à s'écouler qui formaient à la lumière ce magnifique tableau. Les yeux de Sparadrap brillaient des mille feux de l'enfance stupéfiée face aux créations de la nature. Il avait vraiment l'air, et bien, innocent dans son ciré jaune trempé, regardant le ciel, la capuche rejetée en arrière et les cheveux rendus fous par le vent. On se laisserait presque attendrir. Presque.

« Yo boss »

C'était le salut arrogant d'un lieutenant arrogant qui allait se retrouver avec les deux jambes brisées s'il continuait à lui taper sur le système. En guise de réponse, le Patron se permit d'allumer un clope, gardant toujours un œil sur le joyeux luron qui courrait sur les docks.

« Mon bon vieux Serpent, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu, commença l'homme en noir.

Le dit Serpent était un homme maigrelet, évidemment j'ai envie de dire, au visage cependant avenant, et pourvu de deux splendides iris verdâtres. Il avait clairement l'attitude de la confiance en soi excessive, la tête d'un sympathique vendeur de poupées russes, mais les vêtements d'un type ordinaire. Sur suffisamment de front pour perturber tout observateur, et c'était là sa grande qualité.

« Longtemps oui, repris l'étrange personnage. Pas faute d'avoir essayer de te contacter mais apparemment, je passe après la garde d'enfant attardé…

\- Ah tu me parles du gamin ? s'enquit le pervers, tournant ses verres vers son subordonné.

\- Ton crétin ouais, lança avec acidité le bandit, allumant sa clope au briquet de son chef. Il a fait peur à un client l'autre jour.

\- Peur ? C'est vrai qu'il a franchement l'air du type qui peut te casser la gueule en moins de deux, ricana le boss.

\- C'est pas ça, il est juste pas assez réactif, précisa Serpent. Il fait le con.

\- Il **est** con, c'est pour ça que j' bosse avec lui, fit le psychopathe. C'est mon arme secrète si tu veux, enfin, en plus de celle-là, sourit le dangereux meurtrier, désignant de la main son entrejambe.

\- Mes filles peuvent confirmer, rigola à son tour son employé. N'empêche, c'est étonnant d'avoir un type comme ça dans le service.

\- On a ramené pire. Cochon, tu te rappelles ce crétin ?

\- Oui, plus ou moins, répondit sobrement le jeune homme, tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- On a Sauterelle, Banania, Bob,…enchaîna le Patron, suivant du regard l'homme à l'imper jaune qui sautait encore dans les flaques, sous le soleil de printemps.

\- Mmh.

\- Bah, heureusement, j'men suis débarassé vite fait bien fait, ajouta le pervers, souriant de toutes ses longues dents.

\- Ouais.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je t'ai fait venir pour une petite affaire, s'exclama le boss.

\- C'est quoi exactement ? demanda expressément le Serpent, écrasant sa cigarette.

\- Une histoire de produits, on va monter une petite usine au Sud. Il va falloir transporter plus de matos que durant toute l'histoire de notre organisation, annonça joyeusement le monstre à lunettes.

\- Comment on va faire ça exactement ? On a toujours la flicaille sur le dos depuis…rétorqua le jeune brigand.

\- Ouais ouais je sais, pas la peine de me rappeler, se renfrogna la psychopathe. C'est ici que notre abruti à nous intervient.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de responsabilité pour un gosse, objecta le criminel second.

\- Rooh, t'inquiète, du moment que tu sais le manœuvrer, c'est une des poules les plus rentables qu'on a.

\- Regarde Patron, il y a du soleil dans l'eau ! s'écria Sparadrap, désignant du doigts un immense étendue d'eau scintillante.

\- C'est bien gamin, c'est bien ! répondit le chef, s'amusant à faire un coucou à son acolyte. Toi, t'as rien entendu, fit-il cette fois à son subordonné, reprenant son rôle de leader d'une organisation criminelle.

\- Et il t'appelle par ton vrai surnom ? s'interrogea le jeune homme. Ouais, bah il est vraiment pas banal ton crétin.

\- A qui le dis tu, marmonna le Patron.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Yellow yellow bande de bananes sans nom ! Oui j'ai trois jours de retard honte à mooooooooi ! Je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans une sombre histoire d'endormissement vers 21h, et puis après la semaine à débuter, avec les cours tout ça tout ça...Bon bref désolé, pour la peine ce chapitre est un chouilla plus long que les autres ! Vous voyez comment je suis gentille et que je rattrape très bien les retards intempestfifs X)**_

 **Tout ça pour déposez ce cher chapitre 9 à vos pieds, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. On part sur un chapitre de la mauvaise foi, je préviens. N'hésitez pas, encore une fois, à mettre une petite review de rien du tout, c'est dure d'avancer si je n'ai pas votre opinion. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 : Pistonnage**

« Y m'énerve lui, à peine arriver, déjà le petit chouchou…

\- T'inquiète, y fera pas long feu avec une tête pareille.

\- En attendant, t'as vu celle de Pie ?

\- Ou ça une pie ?

\- Nan mais la tête de Pie !

\- Ou tu vois une tête de pie ?

\- Mais c'est dégueu !

\- Eh, c'est toi qui parles de tête de pie !

La dispute continua ainsi entre les deux adolescents, à moitié cachés par l'angle de la rue. Sur l'avenue grisâtre, la populace saluait le jeune prince qui traversait la rue tel un rayon de soleil. Aujourd'hui, il s'amusait à partager les chocolats de Pâques de sa grand-mère. En même temps, il avait interdiction de tous les manger d'un coup, ou même de les manger tout court, alors autant que ce soit les autres qui en profitent…En plus, il les échangeait contre des cigarettes rigolotes qui faisaient un drôle de fumée et qui sentaient bizarres. Mais bon, elles plaisaient beaucoup à tout le monde, alors ça pouvait pas faire de mal.

Il faisait souvent des ballades dans la ville maintenant. Il passait par les parcs tout verts, par les rues toutes noires, les avenues toutes propres et blanches, les plages près de la mer, et les docks sentant le poisson. Il ne se perdait plus si souvent dans les boyaux, il n'avait plus trop peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin comme le Petit Poucet. Il commençait même à se souvenir des gens auquel il devait prendre ou donner ses bonbons du Patron. Le monsieur avec une grosse moustache dans la cité doré lui faisait toujours des clins d'œil, le monsieur avec des cheveux blancs grognait toujours après la jeunesse, la jolie madame avec un truc super moulant sur les trucs mous qu'ont les filles le regardait toujours comme on regarde au travers d'une vitre. Le monsieur avec un œil tout rouge lui souriait jamais mais il était gentil, la madame vieille et super ridée n'avait plus de dents mais elle donnait toujours plus de bonbons, et Pie était le meilleur copain qu'il connaissait dans les rues grises. Il avait développé une super mémoire de super espion. Même qu'il pouvait retenir la tête et les noms des gens qui le regardaient pas bien, c'était le Patron qui lui avait appris ! Maintenant, il avait le super pouvoirs of-the-dead de repousser les méchants pas beaux. Ils s'éloignaient quand il passait sur la route, ils le fixaient avec les yeux tout brillants, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient secrètement impressionnés par son charic, charicse, charisi, bref sa super capacité trop cool-of-the-dead. Il était grand, il était fort, et rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Enfin, à part trébucher sur les pavés disjoints de la rue, et s'étaler comme un crétin par terre.

« Ça fait super mal, geint en tenant un mouchoir sous son nez dégoulinant de rouge.

\- Tu t'es pas loupé, ricana Pie, allumant une de ses indénombrables clopes de la journée. Bon, j'ai un nouveau paquet pour toi. J'crois que tu sais déjà ce qu'il y dedans nan ?

\- Ouiii, sourit Sparadrap, en ouvrant son sac à la recherche de son goûter, remplacé dans un futur proche par le fameux « paquet ». Le Patron m'en a parlé !

\- T'as parlé, au Patron, genre yeux dans les yeux ? s'éberlua le jeune trafiquant.

\- Zyeux dans les zyeux, totalement ! assura fièrement le noob. Je l'avais jamais vu avant, il a pas du tout la tête que je pensais.

\- L'a quelle tête du coup ? demanda prudemment le fumeur compulsif.

\- La tête d'un monsieur pas gentil, fit Sparamoule après un temps de réflexion. Mais en vrai il est gentil.

\- Gentil, hein, soupira Pie, estomaqué. Tu t'es jamais d'mandé, si c'était pas juste un enfoiré comme sa tronche le dit ?

\- Mais pas du tooout, s'exaspéra le jeune innocent, levant les yeux au ciel avant d'enfourner sa barre chocolatée. Il est méchant à l'extérieur, et sympa à l'intérieur. C'est comme quand mamie dit qu'en surface je suis pas intelligent pas mais tout au fond de ma tête y quand même pleins de neurones !

\- J'pense surtout qu'y des gens y sont mauvais partout, aussi bien mental que physique, rétorqua dans une grimace l'homme au nom d'oiseau.

\- Y a que les tueurs de smourbiff qui sont comme ça, assura catégoriquement Kévin. Sinon, les gens sont juste bêta.

\- Dans quel monde t'vis toi ? s'interrogea à haute voix le petit malfrat. Tu peux être méchant et stupide !

\- Bah nan, fit avec le ton de la suffisance le geek. Méchant, ça rime avec intelligent. Si t'es bête, tu peux pas être méchant, c'est juste que tu sais pas.

\- T'as pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit pour être méchant ! grogna Pie, fatigué de la naïveté confondante de son collègue. Si j'te vole, c'est « méchant » mais j'ai pas besoin de savoir des trucs pour le faire !

\- Bah si, si on t'a jamais dit que voler c'est pas bien, bah t'es juste bête, pas méchant, s'obstina le noob, commençant à froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais je sais que c'est pas bien triple débile ! s'emporta pour de bon son homologue. Qu'es ce que tu veux répondre à ça hein ?

\- Que t'es débile, lança tranquillement le petit homme, essuyant ses doigts pleins de chocolat sur son jean.

\- Mais t'es con, c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! éructa le malfaiteur de bas étage, faisant les cent pas devant le petit escalier sur lequel Sparadrap était assis. Et le Patron, il est bête lui aussi peut-être ? Puisqu'il est si gentil, y doit pas avoir une seule lueur d'intelligence !

\- Le Patron c'est mon ami alors il est forcément super intelligent ! rétorqua vertement Kévin, le front définitivement froncé en signe de renfrognement.

\- Bah ça tombe bien, il est super méchant !

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria aussitôt l'enfant colérique, se relevant rouge de colère pour faire face à Pie. Je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis !

\- C'est pas ton ami, c'est juste le boss le plus flippant de l'univers qui t'utilise comme pigeon ! rugit à son tour le petit malfrat.

Deux secondes. Il était par terre, du sang dans la bouche et les yeux agrandis de surprise face à un Sparadrap vert de rage.

« Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de mal parler de mon meilleur ami ou sinon je te tape encore ! Et avec ma super force je vais te faire super mal alors maintenant tu réfléchis avant de parler, siffla le jeune homme, les jointures de ses mains blanchies.

Un silence suivi sa tirade. Un silence qui s'étendit au trottoir, à l'immeuble derrière eux, à la route morcelée, aux passants qui voyaient le sang couler de la bouche du chef de quartier. Lui-même ne savait que dire. Il venait de se heurter à un mur, littéralement et métaphoriquement : il lisait dans les yeux de son étrange collègue une lueur, celle de la fascination et de ferveur. Putain, il avait lu la même chose dans les yeux de sa sœur quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait faire une guerre sainte à la con dans un coin paumé chez des arabes. L'étincelle du fanatisme, comment…comment ça avait pu atterrir chez un type aussi innocent ? Mais qu'il était bête…Le boss, toujours le boss. Il avait réussi a ensorcelé le gamin, qui lui-même était capable d'ensorcelé son monde ils faisaient la paire tout les deux, un duo maléfique et terrifiant par son improbabilité.

« Le sac, avec le matos, fit laconiquement Pie. Dans la poubelle à droite.

\- Ah, euh, d'accord, balbutia en retour Sparamoule, sa tension nerveuse redescendant d'un cran.

Il attrapa le paquet enveloppé dans du papier bulle et fila, laissant son compagnon le malfaiteur assis par terre, essuyant les filets pourpres qui s'étaient échappés de la commissure de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, terrifiés par la perspective d'un avenir où ses deux figures seraient maîtres dans le crime organisé. Le Patron était en train de créer un monstre, et putain ils allaient tous en faire les frais.

Sur les plages de Menelys, Arthéon soupirait. Il voyait Gaea et Omega Zell faire un concours de celui-qui-nage-le-plus-vite dans la mer, et tous les joueurs solitaires évitaient soigneusement la zone où ses deux là s'affrontaient. Gaea avait tendance à se saisir de joueur lambda comme bouclier humain et Zell n'avait aucune notion des dommages collatéraux qu'il pouvait causer. Ah, et au comble de la catastrophe, il y aurait du avoir Sparadrap courant à la poursuite d'un smourbiff légendaire, proposant à tout le monde de rejoindre leur guilde. Malheureusement ( ou heureusement, Arthéon ne savait plus trop), ils leur manquaient leur healer pour que le tableau soit complet. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le chef de guilde lui avait un message pour reprendre la quête inachevée qu'ils avaient commencée il y a quelques semaines de ça. Bon, il avait déjà du s'y reprendre à deux fois à cause du petit Sparadrap, mais c'était leur seul prêtre qu'ils pourraient jamais se dégotter avec toutes les casseroles qu'ils se trimballaient. Voila qu'aujourd'hui, en plus, leur adorable boulet ré-apparaissait de moins en moins sur Olydri ! C'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient atteindre le niveau cent…

« Des problèmes mon cher Arthéon ?

\- Putain Tenshi vous m'avez fait peur ! s'écria d'une voix très féminine le joueur déchu, son avatar partant dans tous les sens.

\- Vous vous effrayez vraiment pour un rien, tous, ricana le pirate, je ne vais pas vous manger…

\- Arrière démon, je refuse de perdre un autre avatar par la faute de ta stupide quête contre les mmorpg !

\- Ta paranoïa me blesse, mais mon but est de te faire quitter le jeu de ta propre volonté, rappelle-toi, susurra l'homme aux lunettes noires. Je ne toucherai pas à un cheveu de ton avatar en revanche, je peux rendre ta vie in game insupportable.

\- Tu ne nous vaincras jamais ! rétorqua fièrement le barbu, la main suspendu au dessus de la touche qui commanderais une attaque meurtrière sur le maître des pirates

\- Oh je t'en prie, comme si une attaque aussi basique que la tienne pouvait atteindre mon cheval de bataille qu'est cet avatar, sourit avec condescendance Tenshirock, regardant son interlocuteur par-dessus ses lunettes. Range tes meurtrières intentions à mon égard, je ne suis pas venue pour te nuire.

\- Bah se serait bien la première fois que tu te montrerais pour ne pas chercher à détruire Olydri, grogna le chef de la guilde Noob. Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

\- Vois-tu mon cher Arthéon, je m'inquiète de votre charmante communauté que constitue votre…guilde, expliqua avec emphase la bête noire des joueurs.

\- Comment ça ? En quoi ça te concerne d'abord ?

\- Mon plan pour détruire Olydri repose en partie sur la partie Noob Power, qui est remplie au deux tiers pas votre seule présence en tant que joueurs actifs sur le serveur, expliqua doucement le croisé contre les jeux en ligne.

\- Je te remercie, ça fait toujours plaisir qu'on me rappelle combien le karma est un élément puissant dans ma sphère personnel, soupira le tricheur repenti. Comme tu peux le voir, nous remplissons parfaitement notre rôle, ajouta-t-il en désignant le combat dégénérant entre l'arnaqueuse et le macho.

\- Mais il manque un élément, et bien, fondamentale pour mettre en branle votre formidable aura de destruction, remarqua le criminel informatique. Ou est donc votre healer, le chef d'orchestre de l'opération Noob power en bref, où est Sparadrap ?

\- Il ne s'est pas montré aux rendez-vous depuis au moins dix jours, même avec trois heures de retard, indiqua le joueur, préoccupé lui aussi. Il s'est connecté au serveur plusieurs fois, mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus.

\- Etrange…Ne considère-t-il pas que vous êtes ses « amis » et que par conséquent jouer avec vous est une priorité de sa misérable existence de joueur ? demanda avec acidité le pirate.

\- Oh arrêtes de le juger, il s'amuse, c'est un fait que tu ne peux pas comprendre ! ronchonna Arthéon, levant les yeux au ciel derrière son écran. Et oui, on peut vraiment se faire des amis sur les jeux en ligne contrairement à ton opinion de vieux réactionnaire.

\- Je te signale que ton opinion à toi est biaisée par ton évidente addiction au virtuel, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je finirai par te délivrer de l'emprise maléfique d'Olydri ! rétorqua vertement l'ancien numéro trois du jeu. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne répond pas à ma question…

\- Crois-moi, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir où il peut bien traîner en ce moment, se calma le chef de guilde. Ça a beau être un vrai noob, sa persévérance porte tout le groupe.

\- Ton abnégation est également admirable, pour pouvoir supporter tout ce petit monde, grimaça Tenshi, fixant soudain l'explosion qui venait de secouer toute la plage, et les deux avatars qui retombaient mollement sur le sable, épuisés. Je te souhaite bien du courage mon cher Arthéon.

\- Eh, le pirate ! interpella le guerrier avant que son interlocuteur ne disparaisse en une ligne de code. Tu me préviens si tu vois Sparadrap réapparaître sur le serveur ?

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, sourit l'homme aux lunettes noires, avant de s'évaporer en un million de pixels.

Voila que Tenshirock se demandait aussi où pouvait bien avoir disparu la mascotte de tous les noob de l'univers. Il devait se trouver dans quelque coin obscur pour le stalkeur le plus intrusif qui soit ignore ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Sans doute quelque chose de futile d'ailleurs.

Un beau jardin, couvert de pétales des fleurs blanches et roses des cerisiers. Ils avaient fleuri deux fois en un mois, et avaient continué à fleurir malgré le retour impromptu de la neige au milieu de ce même mois. Sparadrap trouvait cet endroit magnifique : derrière chaque arbre, on avait disposé dans la verdure chatoyante des pierres taillées, finement ciselées pour ressembler à des lapins, des hérissons, des serpents ou des oursons roulés en boule. Il s'amusait à toutes les répertoriés, s'accroupissant régulièrement pour observer sous toutes les coutures ses petites merveilles. Derrière lui, une terrasse toute de verre vêtu, avec à l'intérieur une dame elle toute de blanc vêtu. Un homme en costard, aux coutures craquantes, comptait méthodiquement toutes les pièces que le sac du gamin contenait. Des outils de chimie pour la plupart, que surveillait d'un œil madame la Baronne, tandis que de l'autre elle observait le charmant livreur livré avec le reste. D'ici deux ou trois aller-retour, leur laboratoire privé allait ouvrir ses portes, grâce à un gosse. Elle sourit : quel associé formidable leur petite entreprise c'était dégottée.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Yellow yellow mes petits loulous ! Je viens vous consoler du mauvais temps qui c'est soudain abattu sur notre beau pays. Bon, j'ai un jour de retard mais soyez cléments, ce n'est qu'un jour et j'ai été happée par le pouvoir de Might and Magic V ! Ce jeu est toujours aussi bien, je dirais même qu'il se bonifie avec le temps...Bref, je m'égare.**_

 ** _Nous sommes arrivés au chapitre 10, j'aurais jamais cru que je tiendrais une histoire aussi longtemps avec de post ( presque) régulier. Quand je pense au nombre de trucs qui se sont rajoutés depuis que je l'ai commencé...On en a encore pour un moment XD_**

 ** _Tant que j'y suis, je bosse sur une autre fanfic encore dans un fandom qui n'a absolument rien à voir; pour le coup, vous verrez peut-être, si j'arrive à arrêter de rager sur une phrase pendant une heure ( si si je vous jure, c'est extrêmement frustrant ), poper une petite fanfic sur Harry Pot-de-beurre. Sur un truc pas du tout assez exploitée à mon goût en plus, toujours dans l'improbabilité X). Je vais vous laissez à la lecture de ce chapitre 10, qui pour un fois, est assez calme. Ah et aussi ! J'ai vu que j'avais mis Horizon 3.0 au premier chapitre et c'est une grosse boulette, je voulais mettre 2.0...Le problème étant que j'ai perdu le doc du chap 1, ça va être compliqué de le modifier, donc garder ça en tête : c'est Horizon 2.0, pas 3.0, sinon tout ceci serait bourré d'incohérence !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en review, même une petite phrase ça fait toujours plaisir, et sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_**

 **Chapitre 10 : Un bien pour un mal**

Le sous-sol était grand, propre, et munie d'un système perfectionné de mise en garde. C'était la première chose qu'il avait fallu installer, avant les alambics, les réserves d'ingrédients, les masques, les bacs remplie d'eau, les gants, les blouses délavées. Pour le moment, seul ce fil reliant la cave obscure à au lumineux rez-de-chaussée était opérationnel. La poussière glissait en tourbillons, balayé par les pas, le soleil et les courants d'air. Un calme presque surnaturel régnait, tandis que le Patron capturait chaque recoin de ce lieu plein de promesse. La Baronne, comme il s'amusait à la surnommer, avait gentiment prêté cet espace inoccupé de son immense demeure, moyennant quelques exercices de souplesse avec ce monstre de perversité qu'était l'homme aux lunettes noires. Il avait su avec maestria se servir de ses, hum, talents, pour faire totalement oublier à leur locatrice le côté hors-la-loi de leur prochaine activité souterraine. Boarf, ça passait le temps, mais il avait du se montrer « prévenant » avec madame, parce que madame était d'une grande sensibilité. Barbant quoi. La corvée en valait la chandelle malgré tout : avec ce labo, plus à traiter avec ces cons de chinois du Sud, qui commençait sérieusement à devenir casse-couilles. Il ferait peut-être une descente chez eux un de ses jours, avec un bon petit fusil à pompe et quelques gars assoiffés de sang. Ouais, pensa-t-il en souriant, ça leur ferait une bonne partie de rigolade. Il emmènerait même son idiot préféré, histoire de lui foutre le nez dans le métier, de le décoller son écran à la con. Encore qu'il avait réussit à lui faire passer les commandes avant le MMORPG, c'était déjà pas mal. Le petit Kévin avait en grande partie transportée seul le matos, en plus de régulièrement lui rapporter qui parlait dans son dos, ou piquait dans la caisse. Il tira un taffe, laissa les rayons joués avec ses verres. Un investissement sur un coup de tête, qui au final, lui rapportait un paquet : ce gosse était une bénédiction pour le monde criminel. Re-modelable à souhait, loyal à l'absurde, suffisamment naïf et égoïste pour ne pas se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes. Pour un peu, il en ferait son bras droit ! Quelle tête ferait ses lieutenants, hilarant…

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier de bois, léger et prudent, ceux d'un filou. Nesquik descendit jusqu'en bas pour présenter son visage juvénile au Patron.

« On vous attend en haut boss.

\- Qui m'attend ? demanda paisiblement le pervers.

\- La Baronne ms'ieur. Et, euh, Sparadrap ? hésita le jeune homme.

\- A l'heure, ça change, s'amusa le psychopathe. J'arrive.

Il respira un grand coup les minuscules particules qui flottaient dans l'air. Ils allaient accomplir de grandes et dangereuses choses ici.

Sur le canapé de velours, était assis trois étranges personnages : à droite, Serpent, ondulant sur son siège à gauche, Sparadrap qui pianotait frénétiquement sur une 3DS et au milieu, un Patron parfaitement à l'aise, observant avec attention leur hôte élégamment disposé sur un fauteuil. Entre eux, une table basse en verre, verte, venait séparer leurs deux mondes, en plus de porter les tasses de thé et le récipient associé en porcelaine.

« Le local vous convient-il très cher ? s'enquit courtoisement la propriétaire entre deux âges, servant l'eau colorée.

\- A merveille douce dame, à merveille, assura gentiment le Patron, usant de son sourire le plus aimable. Il est parfait pour les activités auquel je souhaite le consacrer.

\- J'en suis ravie, il m'eut été insupportable que vous ne soyez pas satisfait, soupira la Baronne.

\- Je suis toujours satisfait de vos services ma dame, susurra le psychopathe, prenant délicatement la tasse remplie à ras bord qu'elle lui tendait. Mais je ne vois pas votre fille. Ou se cache madame la Comtesse ?

\- Oh, ma fille, fit froidement leur hôtesse, ses mains se crispant sur les bords de sa propre tasse. Je crains qu'elle n'ait passé trop de temps à parcourir le jardin, et que le soleil ne lui ai donné une insolation. Elle doit donc se reposer, dans sa chambre seule.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, soupira le pervers, un grognement de mécontentement manquant de lui échapper. Je pourrais peut-être lui présenter mes salutations dans sa chambre…

\- Non, elle doit se reposer, je ne peux autoriser aucune visite, asséna la haute dame, reposant brutalement sa tasse, le thé désormais aussi froid que ses paroles.

\- Bien, comme vous voudrez ma dame, se résignas le Patron, grondant intérieurement. Comment vas votre fils ? enchaîna-t-il.

\- Il est toujours embarqué dans une sombre histoire avec une fille tout à fait minable, s'exclama aussitôt la vipère, trop heureuse de décharger son venin.

\- Quel est son nom déjà à cette importune ? s'enquit avec innocence le monstre.

\- Corentine Duval ! Un nom pareil, _Corentine_ , c'est d'un mauvais goût…Quand je pense que cette électricienne de bas étage à réussit à séduire mon fils, mon petit Philibert, fulmina encore la Baronne.

\- N'auriez vous pas besoin qu'elle disparaisse de vos vies, puisqu'elle semble tant vous nuire ? demanda mielleusement l'homme aux lunettes noires.

\- Ce serait une bénédiction du ciel, assura la propriétaire, secouant vivement la tête d'approbation. Vous pourriez faire ça pour moi ?

\- Avec un immense plaisir, sourit le pervers, une dangereuse étincelle dansant dans ses iris voilés. Il vous suffira de me fournir son adresse et je m'en…

Quelqu'un tirait sur sa manche. Avec insistance. Lentement, il tourna ses prunelles ardentes vers l'être bientôt mort et enterré qui venait de l'interrompre. Puis, il tomba sur les deux grands yeux chocolat de son idiot, qui le regardait avec dévouement. Merde, comment on pouvait avoir un regard aussi naïf et profond à la fois ? C'était super envoûtant. Oh de Zeus, reprend toi putain, c'est quoi cette molesse !

« Tu veux quoi gamin ? grimaça le Patron.

\- Je dois aller faire pipi, énonça haut et fort le jeune homme, provoquant un haussement de sourcil outragé de la part de la Baronne.

\- Tu prends l'escalier et tu tournes droite, deuxième porte, indiqua tranquillement Serpent.

\- File, gronda le psychopathe, mal à l'aise.

Le noob se leva gauchement, reposa sa console là ou se trouvait antérieurement ses fesses, et grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre, laissant un Patron agacé et une Baronne étonnée.

« C'est un bien étrange associé que vous avez là, fit remarquer la gente dame.

\- Vous n'êtes ni la première, et à mon avis pas la dernière à me le dire, soupira sincèrement, l'homme aux lunettes noires.

\- Quel est son, utilité à ce jeune garçon ? demanda avec circonspection la quarantenaire.

\- C'est un idiot, lança en souriant Serpent. Il passe toujours inaperçu tellement il est stupide.

\- C'est aussi un très bon menteur avec son visage d'ange et il est extrêmement fidèle, siffla le Patron.

\- Un élément très pratique pour vous alors, ajouta la propriétaire, hochant la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, renchérit le boss, lançant un coup d'œil flamboyant à son lieutenant impertinent.

A l'étage, il y avait d'immenses couloirs tapissés de rouge, de verts et de bleus. Entre deux tournesols, il y avait toujours une porte, surmonté d'une fine sculpture de bois parfois. Le truc, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de portes, et un peu trop de droite. Sparadrap se retrouva donc à errer au premier étage, salissant de ses baskets la moquette, et s'arrêtant toutes les cinq minutes pour se répéter les instructions du type bizarre avec le Patron. « Tourne à droite puis deuxième porte, tourne à droite puis deuxième porte de la deuxième à droite, tourne à droite puis deuxième porte de la première après la deuxième à droite… ». Au bout d'un moment, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était revenu par trois fois à l'escalier, il dut admettre qu'il était définitivement perdu. Il se mit donc à errer comme une âme en peine, parmi les tableaux, la tapisserie murale et les vases délicatement disposés aux angles. Après tout, s'il s'obstinait, il avait peut-être une chance de tomber sur les toilettes avant que ça devienne trop urgent…

Alors qu'il passait dans un énième couloir où ses pas étaient étouffés, il crus entendre un filet de musique familier. Comme, quand, quand il faisait quoi déjà ? Il tentait de s'en souvenir, tout en s'approchant de la source du bruit. Quand il faisait, quand il faisait…

« Quand je me vais sur Olydri pour jouer avec mes copains de la guilde Noob ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, devant la porte d'où sortait la petite mélodie.

Cette même porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement en grand sur une jeune fille probablement plus jeune que lui, un casque-micro vissé sur les oreilles et un air bougon plaqué sur le visage.

« Mère je vous ai dit que j'étais occu…mais qui es-tu ? s'enquit avec suspicion l'inconnue.

\- Je m'appelle Sparadrap et je suis le plus grand prêtre de tout Horizon 2.0 ! se présenta joyeusement le noob. Je peux regarder ton ordinateur ? T'as quoi comme personnage ? Il est gentil ? Tu veux rejoindre ma guilde ?

\- Oh on se calme pépito, ça me dit pas ce que tu fais dans mon couloir ! coupa avec empressement la jeune femme, légèrement assommé par le flot de paroles de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis à la recherche des toilettes, mais elles sont suuuper bien cachées, fit sombrement le joueur. Elles sont plus dures à trouver qu'un Smourbiff légendaire !

\- C'est juste la porte à côté…indiqua gentiment la jeune joueuse.

\- Merciii ! s'écria aussitôt Sparamoule. Je reviens et tu me montres ton super avatar super cool-of-the-dead ! ajouta-il avant de filer aux commodités.

La demoiselle cilla, et il avait disparue. Elle se frotta les yeux des deux doigts en marmonnant, éberlué :

« Par le Saint Esprit qui est encore ce fou ?

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux compères étaient assis en face de l'écran d'un ordinateur haute résolution, dans une chambre coquette mais chez qui un troll semblait faire le rangement. Des paquets de chips par terre, des vêtements en bazar sur une ou deux chaises, un lit défait, un rideau penché dans un angle improbable et une armoire ouverte sur un capharnaüm de fringues faisaient le tableau. Le seul endroit que l'on aurait pu qualifier de cohérent dans son arrangement, c'était l'espace autour de l'ordinateur. Pas un grain de poussière, pas une tâche, le bureau était immaculé, de même que l'écran ou l'unité centrale qui vombrissait doucement. Le clavier avait bien quelques miettes glissées entre les touches, mais rien d'anormal pour un clavier de joueur intensif. Sur ces mêmes touches, glissaient les doigts fin de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle faisait lentement le panégyrique de son avatar.

« Elle s'appelle la Comtesse, et c'est une nécromancienne, fit la joueuse.

\- Ouaaaaah, s'extasia Sparadrap. Elle a trop la classe of-the-dead ! Tu dois être au moins niveau cent !

\- Non, je suis à peine niveau 53, corrigea modestement la nécromancienne. Par contre, je l'ai spécialisé en DPS au corps à corps, et j'ai récolté pleins d'âmes différents pour booster mes compétences, affirma-t-elle fièrement.

\- Moi je suis niveau 51, mais je suis presque niveau cent, fit à son tour le noob. Tu fais la chasse au smourbiff ? demanda Sparamoule.

\- Non, les nécromanciens ça à plutôt tendance à les faire fuir nous apportons l'aura de la mort, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Tu veux dire que tu peux pas t'en approcher ? fit, dépité, le prêtre. C'est super triste of-the-dead …

\- Oh, je m'en sort pas si mal sans, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours mon familier pour me tenir compagnie si je me sens seule. C'est un portemort !

\- Il s'appelle comment ? s'enquit le jeune homme, fasciné par cette petite créature volant autour de la Comtesse.

\- Dracula, comme le vampire. Il est vachement cool, pour stocker de la mana, ajouta la jeune fille.

\- Moi j'ai une collection de plus de 150 smourbiff et j'ai même l'unique smourbiff doré ! s'exclama le noob.

\- T'es un vrai fan dit moi. Mais à quoi ils te servent ?

\- Ils sont trop mignons et il faut les nourrir tous les jours pour qu'ils aient l'air encore plus mignon ! Ah et des fois, Arthéon il m'en demande deux ou trois pour les emmener au pays des smourbiff, enchaîna Kévin.

\- Ah d'accord, répondit avec hésitation la joueuse. C'est qui Arthéon du coup ?

\- C'est mon copain ! Enfin, c'est aussi le chef de la guilde Noob, mais c'est avant tout un copain.

\- La guilde Noob ? Tu fais partie de la guilde Noob ? fit soudain la jeune fille.

\- Ouiii, je suis le prêtre Sparadrap, le meilleur prêtre de tout Olydri ! annonça fièrement le mangeur de flan.

\- Le fameux ! s'esclaffa la Comtesse.

\- Je suis connu ?

\- Oh oui, jusque dans l'Ordre on connaît la guilde Noob, sourit la joueuse bordélique. Vous êtes, sans vouloir te vexer, des calamités ambulantes.

\- Nan, mais c'est les méchants de la Coalition qui disent ça, et encore, y en a pas beaucoup, rétorqua l'innocent. C'est Oméga Zell et Gaea qui font des bêtises tout le temps.

\- Gaea la voleuse et Oméga Zell le Macho ? Oui, ils doivent légèrement insupportables, rit encore la nécromancienne. Mais, je t'ai pas demandé, que fais le grand Sparadrap dans ma chambre et même dans ma maison ?

\- Je suis venue avec mon meilleur ami, le Patron, expliqua allégrement le noob.

La joueuse devint soudain livide, perdit son sourire, étrécit les yeux, et cracha d'une voix sifflante :

« Qu'es ce que tu viens foutre avec ce connard ici ?


	12. Chapter 11

_**Yellow les bananes ! Mais serait-ce enfin un chapitre qui sort ?**_

 _ **D'accord, je l'ai pas posté hier mais pour ma défense GOT c'est vachement addictif et en plus j'avais un rhume et...**_

Moran : Tu t'enfonces là...

 _ **Oui bon hein, ça va. J'ai zappé j'avoue...même si ça fait un petit mois que ce chapitre aurait du sortir...Pardonnez mooooooi ! Les jours fériés ça me perturbe, j'oublie tout ce que je dois faire...Ne vous reposez jamais les enfants ça donne que des résultats débiles. Voici notre cher chapitre 11 donc, avec, warning, violence explicite dedans. On passe clairement des sous-entendus aux actes, vous êtes prévenus, âmes sensibles passés votre chemin !**_

 ** _Et je n'ai pas du tout profité du fait de parler musique pour caser le nom de ma chanteuse préférée à la fin ! ( allez voir, elle est géniale X))_**

 ** _Laissez des reviews, engueulez moi, lancez moi fleurs ou tomates, je prends tout ! Bonne lecture les bananes ^^_**

 **Chapitre 11 : Correction et renseignements**

« Roger…

\- Oui Roger ?

\- Sors le rôti du four, je crois qu'il est prêt.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait le laisser mariner encore un peu ? Histoire d'être sur ?

\- Nan, après il sera cramé et le Chef va nous transformer en salade garnie…Tiens ça me fais penser, on va au grec après ?

\- Ah mais carrément !

Et Roger coupa le feu sous le ballon à décanter. Sur la table à côté, un petit tas de cristaux blanchâtres s'entassaient sur quinze centimètres de hauteur, produit de la machinerie de verre complexe assemblée quelques jours plutôt. La cave était devenue laboratoire opérationnel, occupée par les Jumeaux en tant que cuisiniers seconde classe, que tout le monde confondait tout le temps, ressemblance oblige. Il n'y avait que le Chef, cette espèce de fou à la toque qui arrivait à appeler Roger sans appeler Roger à sa place. Enfin, au moins ils avaient le mérite de bosser correctement. Pas comme certains…

« Que je comprenne bien, commença calmement le Patron. Tu as pensé, toi petit être insignifiant de mes couilles, toi, petit fils de pute des mes deux, que t'en prendre à un de tes collègues était une bonne idée ? finit le Patron, une grimace dangereuse déformant son visage.

\- Je vous jure, je vous jure j'voulais…bredouilla lamentablement un gamin, maintenu à genoux par Nesquik, imperturbable.

\- Ah mais je m'en contrefous de ce que tu voulais gamin, gronda le psychopathe, prenant le visage de l'importun dans une main, le poignardant de derrière ses lunettes.

Autre cave, autre partie de la ville. Elle n'était pas imprégnée de la douce ambiance du travail bien fait, de l'odeur sans pareil de la meth, et du calme propre à des malfrats accomplis. Non, ici, c'était plutôt le centre de redressement pour mineur, avec un seul mot d'ordre : tu déconnes, tu souffres.

\- Tu as cru quoi ducon ? siffla le Patron, avant de foutre un coup de genou dans le menton de l'insubordonné. Que monter une petite embuscade contre un des miens, ça se terminait bien ? Que t'allais partir tranquillement pour sauter ta pute et payer la came de ta mère ? enchaîna le monstre, rythmant ses paroles par deux ou trois coups de pieds dans le ventre.

Le gosse laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable, la bouche en sang, tremblant de tous ses membres. La main rugueuse du Patron se plaqua comme la serre d'un rapace sur la tête de sa proie du jour. Ses griffes se refermèrent sur les cheveux poisseux de sueur du jeune garçon, tirant à lui arracher la tête.

\- T'as déconné gamin, et pas qu'un peu, cracha le pervers dans l'oreille de l'importun terrifié. Tu sais ce que je leur fais, aux enfants pas sages ? susurra encore le monstre, un sourire carnassier pointant le bout de son nez sur son visage. Je leur arrache la peau du cul avec une pince, et je leur fais bouffer. Je suis sur que t'as les fesses bien tendres, assura le psychopathe, son souffle fétide se dispersant dans l'oreille frémissante du fautif.

Sa main qui descend, glisse le log de son dos, serpent malicieux dont le sifflement nous averti du danger imminent.

\- Avec toute la graisse que tu t'es enfilée sur mon dos, tu dois avoir un petit tas de saloperie à perdre. Un bon petit couteau, et tu seras débarrassé de ce qui m'appartient, et en prime tu aurais l'honneur de le dévorer après, chuchota l'homme aux lunettes noires, collant sa langue contre le lobe d'oreille de sa victime. T'aurai réglé ta dette, et peut-être, peut-être que je te laisserai repartir sans trop t'abîmer…

La crispation du visage du jeune garçon se déforma pour créer un paysage de terreur et de dégoût. Un murmure grimpa de ses cordes vocales, pour remonter de sa gorge, et arriver aux bords de ses lèvres, une litanie de supplication prête à se déverser. Un sourire gourmand pointa le bout de son nez aux coins des lèvres du psychopathe, et il tira encore sur le cuir chevelu incendia les yeux mouillés du jeune, noyant la peur dans le vide de ses iris. Il se délecta du faible mouvement de recul de l'autre quand s'accroupit à côté de lui, ses doigts agressant ses reins.

Nesquik se recula doucement, lâchant l'épaule du fautif, pour aller se fondre dans le mur du fond. Il avait les mains attachées de toute façon, et c'était pas comme si le boss avait besoin d'aide pour se défendre. Il fixa sans mot dire la porte de la cave faiblement éclairée, tout en pensant au match de ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le voir avec son frangin, ça lui ferait pardonner l'emprunt de vingt balles qu'il avait du lui faire. De toute manière, avec tout le fric qu'il allait se faire grâce à l'installation de la Baronne, il allait pouvoir lui rendre au triple. Il grimaça, regarda ses baskets du coin de l'œil, puis soupira. Il lui fallait de nouvelles pompes aussi.

L'air frais de la mer, ça frappait le visage comme un couteau ou comme une écharpe en soie. En l'occurrence, Serpent devait se planquer dans son châle en laine pour éviter de récolter des estafilades. Ça avait pas l'air de déranger le gamin en tout cas. Il courrait entre les conteneurs, lançait des menaces au vent, à propos de « Coalition vous allez mourir ! » et de « je suis le plus grand prêtre d'Olydri alors lâchez ses smourbiff ! ». Le lieutenant soupira, avant de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre. On en parlait pas assez de ce temps de merde qui les poursuivait en mai, c'était mauvais et pour le moral et pour le business. Trois de leurs cargos à marchandises avaient pris du retard, entraînant un retard dans le débarquement, un retard dans le rapatriement des caisses, un retard dans la classification et surtout un retard dans la livraison. Il avait fallut expliquer calmement à tous les petits groupes armés sous la responsabilité de Magnum que non, ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles doses à vendre tout de suite, pas plus que des armes supplémentaires. Evidemment, avec un chef aussi con, ça avait pété trois ou quatre fois en deux semaines. Serpent siffla de mécontentement : il avait fallu qu'en plus il se tape la garde du mioche ! Il avait pas que ça à foutre putain, il abusait complèm…

« Tu t'emmerdes pas trop j'espère, lança le Patron, un clope rougeoyante dans la main, son long manteau claquant au vent.

\- J'ai des trucs à faire, grogna son subordonné en réponse, se renfonçant dans sa rugueuse écharpe. Tu pouvais pas envoyer un autre débile garder ton idiot ?

\- Nan, j'avais à éduquer un petit con, fit dans un sourire le pervers. Tiens d'ailleurs c'est Sparadrap qui me l'a envoyé celui-là.

\- Lui ? s'exclama le bandit, surpris. Il sait ce que ça veut dire balancer ?

\- J'ai renommé ça « la trahison », ça passe beaucoup mieux, avoua le monstre, tendant une clope à son associé, qui l'accepta de bonne grâce. Une vraie bénédiction que les idiots.

\- Idiot, c'est vite dit, grimaça Serpent. Il arrive à comprendre des trucs que je lui croyais inaccessibles.

\- Tu lui as raconté quoi ? s'enquit son boss, suivant tranquillement des yeux le petit homme courant le long du quai, adorable comme d'habitude dans son pull trop grand.

\- Il s'est mis à déblatérer à propos de son jeu débile, donc je l'ai interrompu pour parler des affaires, fit le lieutenant grelottant derrière la fumée de sa nicotine. Je lui ai raconté ma semaine de _merde_ et toutes les saloperies que Magnum a mis à son compte.

\- Il a encore fait des siennes tiens ? grogna le pervers, agacé.

\- Avec un temps pareil en même temps…mais bref, je lui parlais de Magnum, et du groupe qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'attaquer une bijouterie dans le centre sans prévenir leur boss, et combien s'étaient des abrutis, siffla le malfaiteur. Et là il m'a sortis qu'il fallait mieux les dégager du service vite fait bien fait.

\- Il t'a dit ça mot pour mot ? demanda le Patron sans surprise.

\- Nan, il a dit « s'ils ont pas été gentils, alors ils doivent être punis sinon le Patron il sera pas content et c'est mon ami » et son blablabla sur la loyauté pendant dix minutes, répondit, empruntant la voix fluette de Kévin et son ton qui se voulait sérieux.

\- Pfff, j'te jure, ricana le psychopathe, amusé. Il a vraiment un truc chez ce gamin, continua-t-il, dans un sourire tout sauf chaleureux.

Serpent resta silencieux, se contentant d'un coup d'œil reptilien vers son boss. Ce sourire. Il ne l'avait pas eu depuis un moment. Il plissa les yeux, glissant ses prunelles de jais vers leur idiot favori. Il avait tout de l'enfant grandeur nature : l'innocence, l'égoïsme forcené, la bouderie, la loyauté absurde…La joie de vivre.

Intérieurement, le malfrat nota de le faire surveiller, lui et sa petite famille. Rapidement.

Les plaines tranquilles au Nord de Centralis étaient un endroit parfois pour une petite réunion stratégique de la guilde Justice. Ystos avait l'habitude de s'y rendre, sa petite routine du lundi matin. De temps en temps, il arrivait même à convaincre Sparadrap de l'accompagner, histoire que celui-ci puisse lui expliquer pour la cinquante-deuxième fois qu'en tant que grand frère il était le plus fort aux jeux vidéos. Qu'a cela ne tienne, ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Le silence convenait parfaitement au petit frère honnis. Il se contentait de sourire aux explications alambiquées de son frangin, et de rire sous cape quand il le quittait pour rejoindre la guilde Noob, « la meilleure guilde du jeu, bien meilleure que la tienne ! ». Il était vraiment adorable. Agaçant mais adorable.

Cette routine, était interrompue depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. La faction du Chaos avait repris du poil de la bête, les partiels avaient commencé à tomber, et Kévin avait la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître pour faire d'interminables promenades. C'était donc seul, entre deux missions urgentes de protections, que Ystos se rendait sur les plaines Razemotte. De lourds cernes barraient ses yeux, de « vraies valises » comme avaient dit sa grand-mère ce matin là. Son druide aussi était dans un état peu reluisant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réparer son stuff endommager, ou de récupérer tous ses points de mana. Saphir allait probablement le réprimander d'être si négligeant…

« Bonjour druide Ystos, lança une voix aux accents graves.

Lentement, Thomas fit pivoter sa souris, pour découvrir l'impitoyable pirate aux lunettes noires qui avait parlé.

« Tenshirock. Pas de nouveau plan pour détruire la vie virtuelle de centaines de joueurs aujourd'hui ? demanda calmement le soigneur.

\- Des milliers de victimes à libérer de l'esclavage numérique tu veux dire, rétorqua vertement le criminel au clavier. Mais non, encore une fois je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Tu me surprends. Voila un moment que tu n'as attenté à Olydri pourtant, fit remarquer avec justesse le jeune homme. Quelle est la raison de ta venue dans ce cas ?

\- Vois-tu druide, Sparadrap n'a pas reparu sur les serveurs depuis quelques temps, et je m'en inquiète, annonça sérieusement la bête noire de Judge Dead.

\- Toi, t'inquiéter de l'absence d'un joueur ? s'étonna presque sarcastiquement l'étudiant.

\- Ton frère n'est pas un simple joueur, c'est une arme de destruction massive d'une efficacité sans pareille dans le monde d'Olydri. Et le voila disparu…déclama dramatiquement le pirate.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? trancha le meilleur guérisseur du jeu, méfiant.

\- J'espérais que nous pourrions faire un échange de bons procédés, vois-tu, je pourrais t'aider à te maintenir à flots en cette période de crise…proposa de sa voix la plus mielleuse Tenshi.

\- Et que voudrais-tu en échange ? demanda Thomas en retour, imperturbable.

\- Des informations, sur ton frère, sa localisation actuelle et la raison de la brusque diminution de son temps de jeu dernièrement, énuméra lentement le criminel virtuel.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas t'en servir pour lui nuire, ou me nuire ? rétorqua le joueur, glacial.

\- Je ne fais pas dans l'agression, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison, répondit vertement le pirate.

\- Comme si c'était une raison de te confier ces informations. Tu pourrais très bien aller les revendre à quelqu'un de malhonnête, fit remarquer le druide. Qui plus ait je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour me « maintenir à flots » comme tu le dis.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me renseigner sur l'attitude de ta parenté en ce moment, soupira Tenshirock. Il n'a pas eu l'air, étrange, perturbé ces dernières semaines ?

\- …Quand bien même se serait le cas, qu'es ce que cela changerait pour vous ?

\- Mais absolument tout mon cher Ystos ! s'exclama triomphalement le « sauveur de vie ». Je pourrais, me renseigner, pour connaître l'origine de ce trouble…et ainsi te rendre le Sparadrap que nous aimons tous…Drôle, maladroit, le noob parfait…

Thomas avait les doigts suspendus au-dessus de son clavier. Il hésitait. Savoir ce que son frangin faisait de ses journées. Où il se rendait. Avec qu'il parlait. Evidemment qu'il parlait à des gens, il ne pouvait pas disparaître quatre heures sans accaparer l'attention de quelqu'un.

C'était tentant.

« Marché conclu pirate, je t'informerai, et tu m'informeras.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et une tornade toujours aussi énergique déboula dans le salon des Lepape, rayonnant. Il avait encore passé un super après-midi avec son meilleur ami le Patron, et il lui avait même confié une mission incroyable ! Enfin, il devait faire attention, il risquait de se faire attraper par des méchants pas beaux qui n'aimaient pas le Patron et Pie et Nesquik et la Baronne et la Comtesse. D'ailleurs, la Comtesse lui avait dit aussi de faire attention au Patron…Il haussa les épaules en se jetant sur le canapé (si si je vous jure c'est possible) : le Patron était pas méchant, elle devait juste être jalouse parce que c'était son meilleur ami à lui. D'ici une semaine, il l'aimerait eeeeencore plus of-the-dead !

Dans le bus, la fille de la Baronne écoutait un petit morceau de Mrs Yéyé, patientant tranquillement avant de descendre à son arrêt. Derrière elle, le véhicule repartit à toute allure, son affiche promotionnel pour le tournoi officiel des joueurs de tennis junior encrassée par la pollution. La jeune femme n'y prêta d'ailleurs pas attention, concentrée qu'elle était sur le bâtiment en face d'elle. Il était surmonté des lettres « Poste de Police », les plus belles lettres du monde aux yeux de la joueuse.


End file.
